


Lament of Enmity.

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Boys Kissing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Fear, Fighting, Fist Fights, Forced, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hatred, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore, Mind Manipulation, Serious Injuries, Tasers, Tranquilizers, War, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought I'd try to write something along the lines of the Chorus trilogy? Never really done anything in the canon universe! So excuse me if I'm bad at it!! ♥</p><p>-Felix and Locus + The other space pirates are all their own organization, fighting against the reds & blues + the Federal Army of Chorus and the New Republic which are now working together as well.</p><p>-**Includes blood and possible gore, not a fanfiction for the light of heart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington and Tucker are finally free with time of their own. Taking a break from fighting and training in armor seems great, that is until you may need the protection.

The ringing sounds of gunshots were beginning to drive him over the edge. 

 

Tucker was laying down, eyes closed and hands locked together behind his head. He had been breaking, alone. He just needed that sometimes. Saying how insane things had gotten in this little gap of time. Wash and the other vanished, they were found, the civil war was all but a hoax for trade and money, Felix turned out to be the complete opposite of what Tucker thought was a mercenary he could actually trust. And now, they were all together, fighting Felix and Locus, along with the other space pirates. Not to mention, Tucker was a captain of a team now, so that changed a lot of things too. This called for him to actually pay attention, actually  _do_ things. That sounds like a quality of Grif's; Laziness. Tucker, however, he just did not want the burden of a teammate he lead dying. Yet he had to live that every battle. One, two, three died. He'd be the one to tell the rest of the team, he'd be the one to tell Kimball. 

 

He'd have to see that faint sorrow and pity in her eyes; again.

 

Most of the troops who used to be identified as rebels were moved back to the Capital. Where they'd be safe, protected. Tucker and the other team captains, along with portions of their teams; they moved to another hidden base. Not a cave this time. Though it was not as sweet as some cool and huge snow base, and it was probably not even as cool as the hidden cave holdout, they were being held in some small valley a little over two thousand miles from the other locations. Why? The reason for their secrecy of location is that Felix and Locus know that Tucker, Wash, and the others knew more about this war than anyone else. And if one of those bloodthirsty killing machines were to get a hand on one of them; it'd be bad.

 

Bad was how Kimball sugar coated it to the other troops. Tucker knew bad meant torturous murder over the time span of however the hell long Felix's sadistic clock ticked in his head. Every time Tucker closed his eyes it was the same thing.

 

Blood, guns, scared expressions on scarcely young faces... 

 

Yet he opened his eyes again after seeing a long linear segment of flashbacks from the past few weeks when he heard the crunch of radioactive effected grass strands beneath someones feet.

 

"Tucker," He heard and stared up to the deep teal sky, that was filled with stars of the galaxy he had not known like the back of his hand. Not the same as Blood Gulch. Nothing was the same anymore. But sometimes things  _had_ to change. Tucker knew he was doing the right thing. He knew that even though he was loosing men and women he came to know and tend to as acquaintances had a fifty-fifty chance of getting slaughtered the next day.

 

Tucker glanced over from his position, laying down and holding his head with his hands behind his head still; bare feet teasing their toes between the stands of infected blue grass. It was Washington, big surprise. The tone of the voice had given Tucker a hint. Wined up and tense. Wash used to be different, yet as he said before; things change. For the better, or, as in this case, for the worse.

 

However as he was thinking about this, Tucker had not noticed Wash sitting next to him. They were both unarmed, and they were both out of their armor and in normal every day clothing. It was sort of what they did a lot around here, unless training. Today they were not training, today Tucker just needed a break. From everything, but Wash was cramping that plan up.

 

"What are you doing out here alone? Don't you remember Kimball's rules? Not to--" He began, cut clear off by Tucker's groan. Wash had just watched the soldier fall back to lay down again, closing his eyes and flinching them back open after those haunting images hit him.

 

"Hm- Listen, Tucker..If you would just try to listen. Kimball has a point, if we're alone, there's a better chance of us being seen, or worse...Caught." Wash let out, seeing Tucker rub his eyes in exhaustion. 

 

"Yeah yeah, I know the deal about if we're alone for a second; we get our throats slit by those bastards." Tucker nagged in a mocking tone of Wash's original tone to begin with. This made Wash's crooked mouth turn into a full frown. Before Washington just sighed and closed his eyes a moment. His sight behind his eyes were different.

 

Very, different. 

 

He saw many things, but one thing reoccurring.  _Epsilon_. He would never leave Wash alone. He was always told what to do, how to act, how to stand; shoot, fight.

 

It was hell. But he was haunted, and he could not do anything about it. So he never whined, or even told anyone about it. Which was why he sat here now with Tucker's confused eyes glaring and plastering him. Everything he saw when he blinked felt like ten hours; yet it had not even been half a second. So when Wash opened his eyes again, he just stared back at Tucker. Before he stood up again.

 

"Come on, we don't want to keep anyone wondering where we went." Wash murmured, offering a hand to Tucker to lend it and help him up. To which Tucker groaned and closed his eyes, taking the hand. A sly smirk slimmed across his lips in a crooked line before he gripped the hand a bit tighter before yanking Wash down over him. While Washington had gasped and made a small sound of struggle with his face hitting the ground of crunchy grass; Tucker had been laughing already. His laugh had been one of those rare ones when he was not faking it. This laugh was a  _real_ one. One he did not have to find the courage in him to let out. It was one that just came along with his moments.

 

Yet he saw that Wash had been down with his face in the grass still. Holy shit. Had he actually knocked him out? Possibly injured his brain cells by yanking that hard? He didn't think he pulled  _that_ hard, but his heart skipped a beat. 

 

"Wash, Wash man, you alright?" He asked, continuing his pestering before sitting up and leaning down a little to examine closer. He noticed a little bit of Wash's bouncing shoulders, and then he felt his shirt grabbed. Wash sat up quickly and yanked up a clenched fist of blue ivy grass and slammed it down the front of Tucker's shirt. This made Tucker let out a quite loud, "Fuck!" Before laughing a little and shoving Washington at his chest a bit for that. 

 

 

What the duo had not been aware of, was that they were not alone. This whole time Tucker was having alone time; he was being observed. 

 

Locus took his eyes away from the scope, and hummed a little lowly so it came as a growl to Felix; who just glanced over to the other. "What's the matter, your little boy is playing with the wrong type of men?" He slipped his words out with more than enough snark added on. Locus just looked over his shoulder and sort of did that pausing thing where you just  _knew_ he was glaring behind that concealing helmet. Felix had his helmet off, yet Locus never really took his off unless they were back at the base, sleeping. 

 

"I did not expect you to be so fond about the one you've got your eye on to be practically falling all over Washington," Locus spoke steadily and slowly, closing his eyes a moment before sighing. He loaded his sniper rifle, looking down before rubbing his gloved fingertip against the rim, looking over to Felix. "Get your helmet back on, it's less noticeable."He grunted before crouching down a little.

 

"Why should I? That big bad wolf Washington doesn't know what the hell he is doing over fifty percent of the time, so why should i try hiding?" Felix retorted before sitting down, picking up his helmet. He held it in both of his hands, caressing the white skull symbol that was scratched off a bit at the bottom. He blinked softly before shaking his head of the thoughts, sliding his helmet back on. He heard the click of the lock hooking it to the rest of his armor. 

 

"We still have the others to worry about. Agent Carolina, mainly. She's got that Epsilon A.I.." Locus murmured as he looked back into his scope. Felix just perked up a little to the mention of A.I. He remembered his own A.I. He remembered how well his snark and it's pure cunning style went together. They were like two parts of a puzzle, yet they were ripped apart by the idiotic four year old children who still think destruction is hilarious. Now to replace his A.I, he had Locus. His cunning and lust was more than enough to go with his own snark and attitude. It was...Well, almost perfect. If he were to just get Locus to notice him the way his A.I used to. Felix tried everything he could, but it was like Locus was shell shocked and in a daze when this whole Washington idea popped up in his head. 

 

Washington had always been his priority, well. Since they knew about him, that was. Because everything was always about him, or based around him. Locus was stuck. He was almost madly in love. All Felix was able to do was sit back and watch the  _"Love of his life"_ Fade away from having any hope at all of being with him, and go on with someone as pathetic as agent Washington. 

 

He couldn't even handle an A.I like Epsilon.  _Felix thought about how he could handle everything to do with his A.I. Locus never noticed. He always tried to get his attention. It never worked._

 

He had to keep trying.

 

"Listen, Locus," Felix began, opening his mouth and beginning another word before Locus began to speak:

 

"They are moving," He mumbled and sat up, zooming in more through the scope of his sniper. He growled. "It's Carolina. Get down." He added, laying out then, looking through his scope once in the right position. Felix looked down a moment, sliding the knife from his case on his chest and laid out as well, next to Locus on his stomach. He looked closely, squinting to make out the shape of Carolina's bright turquoise armor and Tucker's clothing. He sighed and watched, even though he could not see much. So he soon had just let his focus blur on the trio faraway, looking to his side just a little to focus on Locus' helmet.

 

Something so secretive about Locus and his armor made Felix want to just _be glad_ he was trusted enough by the other to see what was under the steel and forest green homicide suit. Though the fact Locus told him to get down, in fear he'd be spotted made Felix smirk a little slyly behind his helmet, while he thought about this, he heard a small sort of yell from the valley Washington and the other's were in. 

 

This made Felix snap his head over and Locus snarled out to him, "We've been spotted, go!" However now that Felix thought about it, it was certain that he had been talking over the intercom, because he had heard it in his helmet more than outside of it. 

 

Felix felt a gust of wind past his shoulder, and then a dull sound of a bullet burrowing it's way into slate. He turned back to see Carolina closer. He leaped up and ran to the left; Locus did the same, but went to the right. They both hid in the opposite small tunnels they had gotten here from, their backs pressed against the moist granite.

 

While they heard people yelling, and space pirates shooting their beam rifles consistently; Felix closed his eyes, and thought. _What would he do, what would my A.I tell me to do right now?_ When he thought of this, he heard many whispers. It was his A.I, it was telling him to run, hide, shoot, fight,  _kill_. All of them at once. His heart thudded in his chest as he gripped around his knife again, looking up and opening his eyes again. His A.I was warning him about noise, so when he focused again, he heard another voice.

 

"Felix!" It was Locus, and Felix snapped his head over to the right, seeing Locus motioning behind him. Which he looked over and saw Carolina and Kimball there. They both had weapons, and Felix just went back to normal. He hid everything again.

 

"Problem, ladies?" His snark tone concealed his slight freaking out of his A.I's voice in the back of his head. His heart skipped a beat when Carolina shot a few times. Felix kicked himself off of the rock, and tuck and rolled ahead, in between the duo and turning back around when he was stood up again.  He spun around to avoid a stab from Carolina, and then gripped his knife the right way before slitting it across her arm. He then turned around to Kimball when she was reacting to the deep cut. He froze for half a second.

 

_Thanks. For everything..._

 

He couldn't hurt her. Anyone  _but_ her. Vanessa had to be the one who made him like this. To make him  _care_ a little about someone. Even though he told Tucker different. Yet when she had shot, Felix ducked quickly and sprinted off to join up with Locus again. 

 

Sirens were going off now, and everyone was fighting the space pirates Felix and Locus brought along with them. Ye they kept running, alongside each other as they kicked the dirt off the soles of their armor's feet, creating mini dust clouds beneath their heels with each quick step. Until they were cut off by two warthogs and a few familiar rebels Felix knew. They split up and went two different ways. Felix took the route towards the training field, Locus however, he chose the base itself. When Felix got to one of the craters that were scattered around the field; well, near one, he leaped and fell behind it as rockets fired from the jeep after him.

 

The harsh punch of pressure to Felix's rib cage made him cough and sit up, standing again and gritting his teeth as he picked up his knife from the grassland. It was quite cold out here, and he felt it against his leather gloved fingertips when they touched the icy grass. Yet he turned around only to freeze up. He saw something he was not hoping for. He was hoping for one of the stupider or silly ones, not this.

 

Tucker stood in front of him, a battle rifle in his grip; his sword held concealed on his thigh. 

 

"Come on, Felix. Don't try anything. You're outnumbered here. Even  _if_ Locus is with you." Tucker let out, stepping a few feet closer. No one else was around, they figured Tucker had this under control, and that they needed to help others. But Felix just sighed, raising his hands. He hid the sly smirk to his lips with his helmet, the only good thing about having to wear this thing. It hid his snark.

 

"Your knife. Drop it." Tucker let out in a slight stern ordered tone as he cocked the gun a bit to motion at the said blade Felix still had in grip. Felix groaned a little, gritting his teeth and dropping the knife after a bit of thought. He would not need it right now.

 

Because what he needed right now was just someone to disrupt this. And he got that, Locus shot near Tucker's foot, and made him flinch and by default, shoot. Felix was not expecting it, so he was hit this time. He just barely got hit; if he were to move half a second before he would not have been. He was hit right on his left side, in his rib cage. He felt it between a crevice of two armor pieces, which was  _not_ that comfortable.

 

"Fuck," He gritted out and held the spot a moment before he saw Tucker run off for cover when Locus jumped from the ledge he was on. He loaded his rifle again, and growled a little when Tucker got to cover in time. He jogged behind the crater to hide from the upcoming wave of enemies, leaning against the large bolder and glancing over to Felix a moment. He saw Felix holding a hand at his side, and looking down.

 

"You're hit." Locus let out and stood up in a concerned state right away. Felix blinked and looked up.

 

"Once, it's nothing." He retorted before leaning down to pick his knife up again. He could feel himself bleeding heavily from that momentum, and he felt the blood trickle between the leather of his suit of armor and his skin. It was sweaty and hot feeling, but he was not going to show Locus any weakness. He never had, and never intended on doing so. He was not going to let Tucker be the reason Locus has not faith in him anymore.

 

"We're getting out with the target, but you tell me right now if you need medical attention, Felix." Locus ordered, sniping down a few soldiers while he spoke. Felix just grit his teeth a bit again. "No," Felix snarled and looked over his shoulder. He saw Washington and Tucker. They were now together and both in armor. He glanced back over to Locus. 

 

"Your targets right over there, get it and lets get out," Felix retorted to add onto his own words, snatching the clip of ammunition from Locus' grip before he could reload. "Now." He let out, just  _barely_ grazing off of a pleading tone. This made Locus clench his fist when it was snatched of it's value. He looked over to Felix. 

 

"Get to the extraction rendezvous, I'll meet you there. Target or not." Locus said, standing up fully again and looking down to Felix, who had been a bit shorter, and slouching right now anyways. Felix had a hand over his wound, but nodded and looked down, watching Locus run off to get the 'target.' 

 

He made his own way to the rendezvous and was quick and quiet about it. There he was rushed off on one pelican; taken to have his wounds tended to right away. No matter how many times he ordered them to stay and wait. 

 

The other pelican waited, they awaited Locus' arrival. Locus, who was just getting to a fight scene, slid his sniper rifle to hook and hold on his back. He looked around. The base he had just seen Washington and Tucker in was "vacant." 

 

That was all a lie to him, and he knew this already. He did not even have to call out, look, or sense it all too much. It was obvious. He heard the dripping of a leaking shower head in the bathrooms that everyone shared. He heard the creaking of the base's walls sort of caving in, this place  _was_ a dump anyways. 

 

Right now, Washington was in the small infirmary they had at this base. Tucker, he was in the food storage. The only two spots in the base with doors that could lock. The lock did not do much though. Wash knew this the second he heard footsteps inching closer with every echoing clock to the ground the steps gave off. It was Locus, it  _had_ to be..

 

Wash stepped slowly and silently to hide between the grenade and ammunition metal cabinets that were large. Right when he was out of sight of the door, he heard a line of quick, loud and consecutive gun shots. It was Locus' Saw attacking the lock, and Washington heard the snap of the doorknob giving in. The door slid open. Wash closed his eyes for a moment, open his eyes. His HUD had shown he was low on energy. But when Locus walked closer, he felt his heart thud a little. When Washington heard another shot, so close; he gasped by mistake and felt static race through him and lift every hair on his skin. The gasp gave everything away. 

 

Locus paused from where he was, next to the terminal in the middle. He'd just shot the control panel, so it was just a damsel of electrical fire and distress now. He could not help but sigh and shake his head to Wash's gasp. He had to do better than that, he'd  _seen_ what Washington can do. 

 

"It's...Unfortunate you are not showing yourself. You're not willing to face and fight me alone yet, Washington." Locus murmured, almost to himself. However he knew Wash was listening. As he spoke, Locus dragged the rim of his saw against the metallic cabinets. He was two away from the ones Wash was between. "It'd be worse for me to find you now. Hidden. Trapped already." He tried scaring Wash, but he knew that deep down; Washington had Epsilon to force him back up and fight.

 

"Last...Chance.." Locus mumbled slowly and steadily, pausing again. He could see a portion of Wash's trembling arm, his hand gripping a battle rifle. Yet what Locus had not exactly been expecting was for Wash to step out quickly from hiding and slam a punch right to the side of his head. Locus stepped back and avoided it, making Washington jam his armored fist into the thin metal. He grit his teeth and gripped his fist a little again. He let his guard down for one second, and Locus was in action. He yanked his gun up and slammed the butt of it against the back of Wash's unarmored neck. He knew that's where he had everything to do with past and present A.I damage, and that it hurt to graze upon, let alone that.

 

Wash groaned in pain and fell all the way to his knees, cursing to himself and practically clenching at the back of his neck. He looked over his shoulder. Locus was so close to him. He was in a daze though, and could not seem to focus his sight at all. This made him panic before looking up to Locus with his HUD vision. His energy was down to the bottom nerve, and he just jerked back and scooted away. He scrambled to try and grab his rifle again before he felt wetness against the back of his neck. He blinked a few times. He was bleeding back there. He heard a little bit of a louder whisper. Then, a scream. It was Epsilon. He fell back and closed his eyes. 

 

No. Anything but Epsilon right now. He could not find the strength to breathe, let alone sit up and fight. _Epsilon **killed**  itself. Snap out of it._ He thought, but it did not work. What snapped him out of his tortured mind was a foot to his armored chest. He flicked his eyes open again and looked up. 

 

"I'm giving you a choice. Either you come with me now, come with us...And I allow your, friends...To live, or I can just slaughter you here in any way I wish, then follow with your pathetic little comrades." Locus spoke in a low voice as he had the saw pointed to Wash's visor. 

 

It was an odd set of choices, and Washington just stayed quiet, tensed under the harsh foot against his chest. He heard Locus grunt impatiently. "Answer me, now." He ordered sternly and shoved his foot down a little more, making Wash try to sit up and shove him off. Locus had not accepted this retort of actions from Wash, so he aimed somewhere it would not kill; and shot in a three bullet line with the saw. 

 

"Agh!" Wash struggled out in a pained tone, falling back again, limp. He could not move his left arm now, it was numbing all around the shoulder blade and his neck. He was bleeding, slowly but painfully. He held his eyes shut tight and squinted them a little to see a blurry image of Locus. Not again. This had happened before, but  _before,_ they were "working" together. 

 

"Hurry up with that choice, David. I can get you medical attention, just say the word," Locus murmured, his voice low and etching as usual. He took his foot from the other's chest and knelled down next to him. Locus placed his armored and leather gloved fingers around Washington's neck. Wash, who turned his head to see Locus this close; just groaned a little in slight confusion along with the pain.

 

"Wha...How do you know.." He began, as he felt and more realized the fingers around his neck tightening. 

 

"The longer you waste my time, the tighter my grip gets. Decide. Now." Locus scowled and gripped gradually tighter as moments passed. 

 

Behind his helmet, Wash felt his eyes go a little wide. He just closed them again after doing so. He thought about it, a lot. Even though he was going insane hearing nothing but Epsilon scream when he closed his eyes, and seeing nothing but Allison with Epsilon. If he were to take the choice of going with Locus, then he'd probably be used for something...And something to do with Felix and Locus was a bad thing. But if he were to say no and let Locus torture him and murder him right here, then he'd let all of his other friends get the ticket to dying. Not only that, the ticket to be killed by Locus and Felix. 

 

So when Wash opened his eyes, he opened his mouth as well. He struggled to speak. His arm was stinging in pain. He felt ill, and sick. He felt like throwing up a lot. So Locus pulled his hand away and smirked a little behind his helmet. 

 

"Decided?" He let out in his low and rasped voice. Wash nodded. 

 

"You're taking me. But you are not  _touching_ Tucker. I heard it over the intercom. You stay the fuck away from him, and you can do what you want to me." Wash mumbled and adverted his gaze away from Locus' turning his head to the side. 

 

"Hmph," Locus let out in disagreement. "You can not tell me what to do, it's not exactly your place right now," He added, standing again, this time, helping Washington stand as well. "I also can not make Felix keep himself held off of Tucker, he's got an issue." 

 

"Like you do with me, or is it a different type?" Wash let out in a retorting tone, holding his wounded shoulder with his non stinging hand.

 

"Take your helmet off, David." Locus ordered lowly, seeing Wash freeze a little before tilting his head.

 

"What? Why would I-" 

 

"Here's the deal," Locus began, turning to Washington again and yanking the other's helmet off with force before throwing it to the ground. He gripped Wash's chin and made him look directly towards his helmet so he listened. By the time this happened, Wash was confused about what  _just_ happened. "You do not speak unless told, or given permission, you follow my orders. Any of them. And you do not back talk me, Felix, or anyone else while you're under our surveillance." The broader man snarled out from behind his helmet. The first time touching Wash's skin was sparking his fingertips to life. Yet he kept that under his control. 

 

Wash cocked his head out of Locus' grip and picked his helmet up again. He did not speak; knowing it was a risk to do much of anything right now. He heard footsteps from outside of the infirmary. Washington looked up and saw the door almost fully open, he then glanced over to Locus.

 

"Wash?" They both heard a voice call out. It was Tucker, and this made Wash perk up. "Yo, Wash! Where are you? I'm pretty sure we got rid of all of them, you can come out now!" Tucker continued. As Wash glanced down to his helmet in his hands, he paused. 

 

"Think before you act, David." Locus murmured almost silently. But it was enough to make Wash glance back to him. He saw the barrel to Locus' saw positioned in front of his forehead. He watched as Locus activated his invisibility.

 

"Get up to where you saw me and Felix at first. Now. Not a word to Tucker or anyone else." He ordered. Even though the other was invisible, Washington could still feel the burden of the gun aimed to his forehead. Yet he nodded shakily, stepping back before taking a few steps towards the door of the infirmary which now had a broken lock. 

 

However, when he got there, he was greeted with a shocking momentum. Tucker practically threw himself into Wash's arms. "Oh fuck, man..I heard gun shots over here, and I swear I heard you scr-...eam.." Tucker began, drifting off before stopping. He pulled away and saw the dull crimson staining his own turquoise armor, and Washington's steel armor. "Damn, I knew I heard something.." He murmured, seeing the blood and indigo marks around Wash's neck. "Who was it?" Tucker asked after his heart dropped to the floor. "Was it Felix? No, it wasn't..." He looked down, just for a moment before looking back up. "Locus. Where did he go? Fuck, never mind, we got to get you to Grey, she'll know how to-"

 

Washington slipped past Tucker quickly and Locus smirked while invisible, following swiftly. Tucker glanced over briskly before jogging to catch up with Wash as he walked faster. Tucker then reached ahead and gripped Washington's arm that was not injured to stop him from walking, looking quite concerned. "Wash, man..Come on, wrong way, we need to get you--"

 

The way Wash snatched his arm away from Tucker's hold made Tucker step back in slight confusion mixed with a bit of fear. "Wash?" 

 

_He's right there, I can't say anything, I can't do anything to get away. He'll die._

 

Wash kept walking, faster this time. He stopped walking when he ran into the other's who were all outside of the base, searching for any left over space pirates from the attack. Kimball was the first to see the blood and Wash himself. "Damn, Wash, what happened to you, I didn't know one of us were hit.." She let out softly in a quick and concerned tone.

 

_They'll **all** die. He is capable of it happening in a heartbeat. _

 

Before Kimball was able to be there and examine his wounds, Wash sprinted this time, he heard Locus' quick steps behind him as well. Then he heard a set of someone else's footsteps; quick and almost silent behind him. It was Tucker who then stopped him. "Wash, what happened?!" Tucker let out in an annoyed and almost pleading voice. "Please...where did Locus go? What did he do?" 

 

Tucker had his helmet off now too, and Wash stared at him. He blinked a few times and closed his eyes for a few moments then. Epsilon was going insane behind his eyelids, and his arm had an almost paralyzed effect on it. He couldn't let himself bleed, he couldn't let Epsilon do what he wanted for any longer. He needed to be helped.

 

Locus couldn't kill them all.

 

"Wash, just tell us what's going on.." Washington heard the voice of Epsilon outside of his head. He opened his eyes, Carolina and Epsilon were there next to Tucker. They had just sent Simmons to get Dr. Grey, and now they were in front of Wash. 

 

_"David, get up to the rendezvous. Now."_

 

 _Is he in my head?_ Wash blinked and shook his head. It wasn't real.

 

_"Don't ignore me, I know you heard me. And I can hear your every though. Now, do what I said."_

 

 _Get out._ Wash froze up as he thought that, and looked at Tucker; who was looking so confused that it might have hurt him to think of what had been happening. Because it most likely had. 

 

"It was Locus, he's trying to get me and Tuc--Gah!" Wash retched in for hope to breathe in properly after there were three quick gunshots heard from behind him. Locus had shot Washington mercilessly three times in the back down the middle of his spine.

 

Wash fell to his knees and was knocked of his breath. He was breathing huskily and having lots of trouble breathing at all. He folded over on himself, holding his stomach that felt like it had been filling with liquid; his lungs having the same effect. All he felt in his back was static and a stinging pain. It was the same result of when South had shot him there, in the same spot. The only differences were the fact it was Locus this time, and

 

"Wash!!" Tucker shouted in concern, seeing Locus appear behind Washington in the midst of this yell. 

 

By the time Wash heard anymore gunshots; everything was blurry. And by the time he felt hands pulling him up; everything flickered to a hue of jet black.

 

Every sound was deteriorating around him.

 

Locus was visible yet again, and everyone began to try and get Wash away, get away themselves, or fight. Yet Locus soon vanished again, reaching back to snatch out a flash bang from the metallic hold attached to his armor. He used his thumb to swiftly flick off the pin and then proceeded to toss it ahead ruthlessly. Within two seconds, it went off. Suddenly, everything was bright and loud after a ringing explosion activated in the middle of them all.

 

"Don't let go of him, Tucker!" Everyone heard Epsilon shout.

 

"I'm not trying to!" Tucker retorted before he coughed after being kicked harshly in his stomach and hit his head against the cold and hard ground. His now loose grip around Wash's chest gone after falling. "Damn it!" 

 

The grenade began to wear off, and Tucker looked around quickly, scrambling to his feet to look around more. He caught an eye up to where Locus was now, he had been where him and Felix were before; holding Wash over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. Wash was limp to his grip, not able to do much of anything to stop what had been happening. 

 

Tucker gripped his fists tightly. "Locus!" He yelled so loud in a detesting tone that Epsilon flinched and turned around. 

 

"Carolina, hang on a second.." He let out, and Tucker began to sprint ahead again to catch Locus before he was able to get away. He was not going to get away with this, not while he was breathing at least. "Tucker! Wait a second man you don't know how heavily guarded that..." Epsilon drifted off and watched as the Pelican hummed to life. Tucker froze as well, his heart beating so hard in his chest that it ached. It was just twenty minutes ago that they could not stop laughing with each other. Now, Tucker wasn't sure if Wash were even breathing.

 

Tucker looked down, seeing nothing but Wash's helmet. He blinked a few times and picked it up. He exchanged it with his own. Wash's energy bar was still going insane, saying that he was out of strength, and his HUD had a red warning blinking on an off with an alarm going off inside of it. 

 

_"Armor malfunction."_

 

Tucker frowned as he took of Wash's helmet, letting it drop to the ground with a dull thud. He brought his hand up, fingers pinching gently at the skin between his eyes while shaking his head. 

 

"Not again.." He murmured, looking down and letting his hand drop after feeling a hand on his shoulder.

 

"We'll get him back, Tucker." He turned around, seeing Kimball's hand on his shoulder. Dr. Grey was there now, and everyone else was back, staring. Just staring.

 

"You don't know that," Tucker mumbled in response, putting his helmet on again, and picking up Wash's. He brushed his leather gloved thumb over the part of the visor that had a scar in the golden glass from when Locus had shot him before; back where they were shipwrecked. 

 

He closed his eyes. Imagining he were just back there; where they were oblivious of this all. Not as oblivious as they were in Blood Gulch. However, being in this canyon was enough to take the ease off of that one thing Felix told him after the first time he thought he had lost Washington.

 

_"That's **war** ; Tucker."_


	2. Stunning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In pain that Washington is gone without any trace; Tucker vents his sorrow. While Washington is dealing with a bit of pain on his end of the line.
> 
>  
> 
> *WARNING: Graphic descriptions of violence in the chapter below.*

 

 

     "Clip," Tucker was quick to order, and it was odd of him to do so. So, when he was not obeyed more than about five seconds later, Tucker glanced over. He saw Palomo laying back on the metallic ammunition desk which was almost cleared; counting the training clips of pistol bullets, and sliding them into the clips as he went along. The young soldier was counting to himself and smiling gently. 

 

"Five...six, seven-"

 

     "Palomo!" Tucker snapped, causing the younger one to flinch up and grip the clip, the loose bullets dissipating off or across the table. "Clip," Tucker repeated with a gentle groan. Palomo nodded, and laughed a little, sitting up and sitting on the table now, handing Tucker a fully filled clip for the magnum, picking up one of the bullets which was about to roll off the desk's surface. "Thank you," Tucker huffed out and hastily knocked the empty and now disregarded clip from the weapon and slammed the newly given one in it's place. 

     "Sorry Tuck-..Er, Sir," Palomo began, yet shut up after the first shot Tucker committed and it hit just outside of the bullseye on the target he was abusing at this point. He saw Tucker lower the gun a bit and glance over to him to listen. "If it's not too much to ask, why are you acting like this all the sudden?" The young rebel asked, clicking the heels on his armors boots, looking back up to Tucker; awaiting an answer. 

 

     Tucker, who listened, just set his gun down on the desk, and saw Palomo tilt his head just a bit. "You heard about who was taken in the breach last week. You know how I felt about Wash," he was speaking softly now, not in a snark or harsh tone like he usually did with Palomo, who just nodded subtly in response.

 

     "Wash, he was.." Palomo drifted off and raised his hand to rub at the back of his sweaty neck. "Someone you cared about, a lot?" The blue eyed boy asked and spoke softly, trying not to toy with Tucker's emotions at this point. 

 

     "Yes, Palomo. I cared about him, which is why I'm doing this." Tucker slid another bullet into the clip; before putting it back in and raising the gun to the target, shooting without aiming to see how well he was able to do so. Palomo flinched as the bullet collided into the metal wall behind the target and winced softly. 

 

     "Kimball said it's not safe to do that, that this place is too old and unstab-"

 

     He shot again, and again. Palomo slid off of the desk, and looked over to the clips he loaded, slipping one into his hand and off the desk; offering it to Tucker. "How does this help you with Wash being gone?" The younger male asked, and walked over, hefting his tan and aqua detailed armored helmet up. He latched it onto his head and the rest of his armor, shivering to the contact like usual. He wasn't used to this too much yet, however he was lucky to be here and alive still. He knew that. He also knew it was a miracle to have soldiers like Tucker and Washington even helping them at all. 

 

     "Ever heard of venting?" Tucker remarked, and shot once more before speaking again. "I like to vent by doing shit like this, Palomo." The older one tossed the pistol onto the desk, and yanked his helmet off the desk as well. It was not long after when Tucker left the training room. Palomo sighed softly, and looked down, swaying on his feet before slowly walking out as well. Maybe half a minute after Tucker had. 

 

     It'd been a long week for every one that week; especially anyone closer to Tucker. It was like Tucker had always been like this, and it was always when something bad happened that he shut off his usual minor and calm or snarky expression. What it cut on was the expression of being pissed off and stoic twenty-four-seven. Not that it was scary to be around, it was pretty scary to figure out how to respond to anything he did or said. Maybe it was because if you are one foot out of line with a response, he'd bite back harder. 

     However everyone also knew that Tucker and Washington had something going on between each other, maybe it was asexual, or sexually on point; but it was something. That was why no one questioned his emotions about the events which rolled out the past week. It was getting hard to even speak to Tucker without him snapping back harshly or something of the sort. Yet only a few people stuck with it.

 

     Like Caboose, or Epsilon, they were used to it the most; maybe somewhat the reds. However they were only a tad bit more used to it than the Chorus locals like Kimball or Grey.

 

     Tucker soon made it over to where Caboose had been sitting by their small and limited spaced base in the shade; doing something with Freckles, who they'd been able to move from gun to other sort of stationary weapons. At this point, Caboose had Freckles relocated to program in a small and now helpless robot. Maybe it was the side of Caboose's fist, but nothing larger than that. Kimball had a few of the rebels who were majored in engineering build it for him, making sure it was not capable of anything other than speaking or moving.

 

 

     The one in aqua armor slid down the base wall to sit beside Caboose, and huffed as the small bot walked over his armor covered knee. "Hey, Tucker!" Caboose greeted happily, and reached a hand out, to let Freckles crawl onto his palm and stay there. "Freckles, say hello." Caboose, who altered his voice throughout the order, held Freckles in Tucker's face with a small smile etched onto his lips while he did so. 

     Freckles followed the order from Caboose, and then a small indigo light blinked while he addressed Tucker with a greeting of just a simple hello. This made Tucker lift a hand and shove it away gently in response. Caboose tilted his head a little; yet didn't question his friend's actions. He just went back to letting Freckle's adventure his armor covered body. Ever since the breach the week before, they'd been restricted of casual wear around the base. 

 

     "Tucker, are you worrying about-" before Caboose could finish, he heard Tucker groan and nudge Caboose away from being so close. He nodded, and rolled his eyes while bring his arms to fold over his chest.

 

     "Yes, Washington is still what I'm worrying about, Caboose. It has been since last week. Caboose curled the corner of his mouth into a small frown to Tucker's response. Then the one in darker armor sighed and nodded gently, the urge to help Tucker with all the ability he could possibly think of itching the back of his head eagerly; however he just set Freckles down to crawl not too far off but away from them. He looked down to see Tucker's leather implanted finger dragging in the dirt beneath them to slowly etch out a sketch. 

     When he was through, and let his hand raise to rest on his thigh again, Tucker looked down while seeing the outcome. He did his best, and by memory, dug lightly the shape of Project freelancers. Which, unlike Tucker, Caboose lacked much knowledge on. Really, none of the reds and blues knew like Tucker, Tucker stayed up all night talking out the problems Washington had during that era in his life. Tucker found out his real name, real home and real feelings about a lot of things, which were not expressed due to Epsilon. 

    He could only wonder how much more a dream Washington would feel like if he weren't "infected," as some say, by that A.I. So, Tucker just stuck to daydreaming what it would be like to be with a submissive little heart throb who went by the name of David. It was wonderful to think about, yet Tucker had to be ripped from dreaming to reality at some point. That point right now was when he heard Church's voice. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

 

    "So, what's going on?" Church asked, and Tucker felt the smirk in his tone. Even from behind a helmet in a holographic presence, that explained how much snark Church had sometimes. Tucker knew this from those years in the canyon, when things were different...Lots different, it was still pretty God damn weird to think how far they've come since then. However, in response to Church's question, Tucker groaned and Caboose smiled.

 

     "Donut finished Freckles' new hat I asked him to make!" Caboose was first to speak, holding up a small, and Tucker meant small, crafted top hat. This made both of the other blues roll their eyes to Caboose's news. 

     Yet Church just let go a small and longing laugh. "Yeah, Caboose, no matter how stupid that looks, I bet you think it looks awesome on Freckles." That was all Caboose really cared about, anyways. So why not just say it, right? Tucker folded his arms a little and sat back against the metallic wall of the base, which was sizzling hot in reaction due to the sun. He glanced up to the sun, and closed his eyes for a moment; nothing but dim orange visible to him now.

 

     "What's up, man? Is it still Wash you're worrying about? Because, I do have some news on that." Tucker swore, the first part made him sit up and shift in his position, because hell if he were to sit back and listen to the question three times a day. However the latter, that made him perk up and open his eyes again, tilting his head a little; on the edge of his seat mentally. 

 

     "What do you mean? Is he okay? Where is he?" Tucker was abrupt with his line of questions, and he heard Church laugh a little. 

 

"Yes, Tucker. Wash is alive, I may not see his helmet sensors and all that shit; but I can see what his armor is reacting to. It's not nothing, and it's not a lot. So, he is fine, maybe hurt here and there. But it's  _no where_ near as bad as what they did to him to get him out of here." Tucker was barely listening to Church after he heard Wash was alright, and he nodded quickly; eagerly. 

 

"Where is he? Is it some pirate base?" 

 

"Yeah, we know where it is..." Church let out, shrugging with one shoulder, the other holding his rifle. "We need to train, just a little longer though, maybe tomorrow will be the day we plan. Just so, you know, nothing so fucking stupid goes down," Tucker and Church stopped talking, both of them glancing over to Caboose, who was balancing Freckles' metallic and long geared legs on his face; laughing softly and continuously to himself.

 

This made Tucker nod. "Yeah, I know." He murmured, standing up and brushing off the shoulder blade block of his armor, sighing. "So, where's Carolina?" 

Church looked around. "Huh, don't know. Probably either training or yelling at some of the others. Nothing new, though."

 

Tucker did not care what was happening now, they were doing this, getting Washington. This wasn't going to happen again, the next time they'd be able to take the other was if Tucker was clutching him with his own dead and cold hands. 

 

* * *

 

 

Every single footstep he took echoed around him and he looked around anxiously. Two large guard men on both left and right, holding a battle rifle each, one behind him, holding his wrists so tight together he was barely able to think anything other than  _fuck that hurt_. Before he was stopped in his tracks. 

 

Washington looked down when his hand was forced up once his cuffs were unlocked and taken off. It was only momentarily, he knew that. Yet he felt his now unarmored hand forced to separate it's fingers and his thumb, along with his index finger, were pressed against a small and black pallet of ink, then, onto a piece of latent print paper...He knew what this meant. He was once again, a prisoner. Which made him drop his head and close his eyes, oh, how many years ago that was when the Director fucked him over by imprisoning him. This made him sigh gently to himself. It was better than this, better than these fucking back stabbers.

 

The feeling of the ink against his fingers, and the odd friction he felt when his hand was yanked away from the thick paper made Wash glance down while being handcuffed again. He tried craning his neck to see the action, yet he failed dearly. It was not long until he was being lead down the corridor again. One of the many long, steel embroidered hallways which reminded him of the Mother of Invention. Those cold dark nights alone, well, physically. Mentally, he was never alone. It was his biggest fear, and even more of a pain. 

 

When in a dark room, the light was sourced from a fluorescent lamp; the bulb flickering every ten seconds or somewhere around that. Yet Wash had no time to think about it, he was dropped onto the chair; and more forced to bond his hands behind it. He glanced around and up to the guard next to him, rolling his eyes when he stared back with an almost sincere yet sardonic smirk playing to his lips. He knew that look, it was mainly Felix's trademark, yet he was not surprised seeing this man doing it as well, because Felix must have been the one to influence it on him.

 

It was silent when they guards left, Washington couldn't move. He just stared down, head dropped, hooded eyes close, hands gripped in light fists in response to the tight bonds holding his wrists together. He saw the fact his stomach and waist was wrapped tightly with gauze, after that horrible pain he received from Locus, he'd need it. Also, his neck had a very itchy and uncomfortable bandage on it from where Locus also affected him. Locus, he was such a fucking prick in Wash's opinion; maybe it was because he was their top ranked enemy, along with Felix. Or, maybe it was just the fact Locus actually  _intimidated_ him. 

 

"David," well, shit. Washington didn't even glance around, yet he did flinch to sit to straight again. When he saw the source of the voice sit on the other side of the large metal desk; Wash blinked softly once or twice. Locus was not wearing a mask, and Wash was actually....Surprised by his appearance. It was not what he expected and his thoughts spiraled. How was someone so ignorant and ridiculous be  _that_ attractive—no, no. What? He didn't know what the hell he was thinking, he was just thinking too far out. So, Wash shook his head of the thoughts, mentally of course. While his exterior stared straight ahead, eye to eye with Locus' deep and vibrant green eyes. By now, Wash figured his eyes were eclipsed by a dull and bleak blue-grey. Which he didn't mind, like anyone was looking at his eyes for interest...

 

However, Washington was still holding onto the fact that Locus knew his name; and how it sent a pang through his heart and nerve system right after he said it up until this very moment. So, when Wash did not respond, he saw the corner of Locus' lips quirk into a cynical smile. Then, Wash saw him lift a hand to place an item on steel desk. It looked like a pen, and Washington knew, no one would be that sadistic looking just by a pen. So, he felt fear creep up in his body again. This was odd, something Locus got the other space pirates to do must have fractured what remained of his A.I...He was feeling submission, pain, fear...And, easily too..

 

Of course, when Locus did not get a response then, the "pen" was picked up. Locus plucked it from the cold surface of the desk, and clicked the small button at one of the ends. It erected to be a little over half a foot long, and sparking with blue static. It looked extremely similar to Carolina's former stun device...And he knew how much that thing hurt accidentally touching it in practice at least five times. Now, Washington's stomach churned and his wrists felt like they were bounded tighter, yet he knew in the back of his mind, under all of these fearing thoughts, that his nervousness was getting the best of him.

 

"You haven't spoken, and you have not heard what's happened to you." Locus spoke slowly, and his lips moved elegantly and somehow...Wash took the tone of his voice as music to his ears. This was bad, what had happened to him? "Well, of course, I arranged this for you; yet that needed to happen after I heard from a dear former friend of yours what happened with...Epsilon, was it?" Wash's eyes perked open a little more from their exhausted state, and he gripped his fists just a tad tighter than before. He didn't speak, no. He wasn't going to speak. Not if Locus attempted to make him.

 

Epsilon, his name. It was mentioned, his head didn't ache, his heart didn't skip a beat, and his mind was completely blank of his thoughts. Washington panicked, what happened? Where was Epsilon? They couldn't have...Removed him, right? Who was the "dear friend" Locus mentioned? Damn it, if only Epsilon were here; he'd figure it out in a matter of a split second. 

 

"By the look on your face," Locus began, leaning ahead on the table, the stunner held firmly in his left hand. "I see you are not aware." He finished his sentence with the smile fading right into a contorting smirk. Wash hoped to God Locus was not able to see his eyebrows or lips twitching in fear of upcoming pain. Yet he did, and then stood up; the chair screeching against the chilled slate floor, making Washington shiver and unnoticeably begin to try and undo the bonds against his wrists. It didn't work, and Locus was in front of him in less than ten seconds. 

 

"Epsilon was a tough one, your former councilor remarked." Locus let his fingers dance along the handle of his small stun device. "Yet he got it out, after a hard week of labor, though. You're a lucky, lucky man, Wash. You lost a  _lot_ of blood when the operation was held." Suddenly, Wash got it.

 

"You were in my head again!" He snapped, and jolted to sit up again, gritting his teeth lightly. "I remember it, the first time; too..." He closed his eyes, and dropped his head again. 

 

"Good," Locus remarked, and hummed a little laugh afterwards, it rolled in his throat to release a rasping sound. "You know, you have a very complex mind. I've spent some time in it, and still haven't gotten deep enough to see what I want to see."

 

"Yeah, well stay the fuck out." Washington retorted, and kept his tone soft and low again. He kept his gaze down and had his eyes closed before feeling around a thousand sparks of pain at once at his abdomen. He gasped and jerked up, twitching about three times, shaking his head quickly. Locus had jabbed the stunner against that area. It hurt twice as much due to his recent injury around that area, and he looked up to Locus. He was leaning back on the desk, smiling to himself as he watched Washington react. 

 

"Now that he's out, you don't encounter pain the same way, do you?" Locus laughed just a little while speaking, because it was Wash, and he was in awe to get to do this to someone like him. Locus was right, pain was hard to deal with now. He didn't have the mental guard like he always had. So, things felt painful and he knew when it felt like hell or not. Something a lot of people would have a hard time getting used to over the years. Washington closed his eyes though, shivering when the static was done wavering through his system. 

 

Another time, Wash did not answer. He was not going to answer directly to Locus, he never had, and never would. Or at least he thought he never would. So, when he felt the stunner prod at his upper torso, Wash winced and flinched, jolting up and chattering his teeth. "Fuck," he gritted and dropped his head, heaving out a long breath and grinding his teeth to rid the horrible taste of burning metal stinging up his throat and in his mouth, on his taste buds. It was terrible, and he regretted ever trusting Locus, even though he  _technically_ never did...He still should have noticed something was not right, something that put him and all of his friends in the most danger they'd encountered so far. 

 

"Answer me, and then you won't be hurt. David, it's simple. What, was Epsilon also the one who held your common sense?" He tested Washington's emotions, and kneeled down a little to look at Wash's face which was dropped with his head again. Wash shook his head. 

 

"Quit calling me that, if the councillor told you that, tell him that I already said to call me by the God damned name he assigned me with." Wash was quick to speak, and then suspected the shocking pain again, yet didn't. So, he lifted his head, and before he could all the way, a fist of his dull blond hair was gripped rather tightly. "Wha--" He opened his eyes to see Locus almost three inches of length from his face, and it was painfully close for his personal space range. The grip on his hair only got tighter, making him gasp and then the stinging pain hit him right in the center of his stomach.

 

He tried to coil his neck down again, but was forced to stay like this, so Washington just hitched in a sharp breath, letting it out in a weak scream which his cheeks flared up to. While he did this, the stunning device only dig into him more. "..Oh! God--Fuck.." Wash thrashed his waist ahead on the chair since he could move nothing else. His heart thudded when the weapon left him, and he was trembling frequently, mumbling lines of curses to himself while he did not notice his hair being let go as well.  

  
"Answer," Wash groaned to Locus' tone, and dropped his head not a second after his hair was released. "Now." He heard Locus add, before setting the stunning device down on the table. His arms folded over his chest, and Washington looked up to him. 

 

"I do," Wash nodded subtly yet only once or twice. "It hurts, Locus." He looked away again, closing his eyes before stopping his trembling again. Washington's fists gripped again, and he felt his nails marking up his skin. "You're right, it's hurting me differently.." Wash admitted and let go a wavering sigh with his words.

 

He only heard Locus moving a little, the desk scooting back just a bit with his actions. "See, I knew that." Locus smirked, picking the device up again, making Wash perk up and look at his hand. However, he saw the formation of a pen again, and closed his eyes to heave out a gentle sigh in relief. "Now that we've got that part taken care of...I feel you may want to see someone acquainted well with you." Locus hefted the chair Wash was in, only to spin it towards the door. First, he saw the door open, then nothing came out. Then, Wash sat up a little more to see who entered. 

 

"Well, Wash. Looks like you've gotten better. Saying as you were bleeding out the last time I saw ya," it was Felix, and his voice was as sharp as ever. So, Washington just rolled his eyes. Acquainted well with, as if. All he knew Felix for was his sly back stabbing technique. That was all he would ever want to know. This was why Washington did that. "Oh, come on, Wash. It's not  _that_ bad, I mean, hey; at least you're on the winning team." Wash perked up and tilted his head. 

 

"What the, no...Keeping me prisoner, and forcing me to be on your team, they are two different things--"

 

"That you do to your enemies," Locus interjected; voice subtle all the sudden. Felix just quirked an eyebrow to his tone, then cracking a small smirk. "However, we are choosing the latter, Washington." This made Wash not only look back to Locus, but paste a very confused expression to his face.  
  


"Okay, Wash, how the hell is that confusing. It's pretty easy to grasp in order of understanding," Felix motioned his hands in a state of mind which referred to "it's pretty fucking obvious." 

 

 

"You can't  _make_ me do anything," Wash furrowed his eyebrows. He was speaking the truth, if he were to deny and just get himself thrown in a cell; it would not matter what they tried to order him to do. That was forced into his mind in the beginning of training....Damn, that was a while ago...Wash shook his head, though. "If I say no, you can't do much more than you did before you had me, which is weird...Because you just stalked me all day, which I still don't get eith-"

 

"Ohh!" Felix laughed. "You wanna know about the stalking," the sly mercenary pointed a slim finger across the dark room to Locus. "Ask my partner in crime, he claims you're important; but I'm still glued to the idea he wants to "make friends," trust me, Wash, you don't want that to happen." Felix let go a small laugh with his words.

 

"Felix," Locus growled a little, and stood up from leaning back on the table. "Shut it," was all he retorted, and he watched his partner in crime roll his eyes.

 

"Oh what the hell ever," Felix waved off the threatening tone of Locus; smirking a little. "You know, Davey, I think it'll be best if we just shoot you now. Put you out of your misery, better than sticking around here with a couple of slaughter enthusiasts." Felix walked towards the door of the dull room.

 

"But no," he let go a faked sigh along with that. A laugh was released from his cold lips; before he looked back to Washington. "You've screwed yourself." With this, Felix left the room, letting the door slam behind him. It was hard enough to gush both Wash and Locus with the sprite of wind it wavered off into the room.   


  
Felix was correct, everything he just said maybe not as much; but that last part was.

 

He was _screwed_.

 


	3. Blackouts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Felix and Locus' scheme unravels before Washington's eyes, he is not able to warn and protect who they are after next.

His breaths trembling, his body wavering with every one of his movement, and his heart skipping three beat at a time; Washington prepared. Prepared for what? Prepared to fight his friends, his teammates: his lover. What he had now as a team, were two psychopathic sinners. He did not do this by choice, but by force. So, this had been why Wash slid on the steel helmet given in replace of his old one. He had the rest of his armor, the helmet just left behind at the base.

 

This time, they were off to a different base; and Washington hoped with every fiber of his being that Tucker, Caboose, Carolina or any of the others were there right now...He prayed for it and he was not thinking about any other topics while he watched someone walk into the room he had been in at the moment. It was Locus, and Felix followed solely while sharpening his custom dagger. The withering sound of his ten inch steel sharpener scraping across the blade every few moments causing Wash to shiver and look back to Locus. 

Neither of them had been wearing a mask at the moment, and he had been the only one covering his face. He looked down, and held a battle rifle by his side. "What's the matter, thought you wanted to see your little friends. Well, and your boy-" Felix had began to say while slipping up to sit onto the large table of various weapons and things of that sort given to them by Charon. Yet, he had been cut off by a grunt from Locus, and then Wash looked up. He saw the knife and how the light had been positioned, so it shone right into his eyes and made him look back to Locus' dull concept. 

"What are you even bringing that for...We aren't going to hurt anyone at the base, right?" Washington paused between some of his words, and sounded just a little worried with how his voice had been wavering off. While he spoke, Wash turned his head to look back to Felix; who just cracked one side of his lips into a devious and conceited smirk. 

"Ever tried a dictionary? Fight, it means to engage in physical violence." Felix remarks with a sinful tone playing along his voice; dragging the tool over his knife to sharpen it of it's dull state. "If we see someone who's threatening us, then death is the answer." Felix gave a full cynical smirk to that additional response; before setting the sharpener down and contemplating the shine of the formerly dull blade. 

 

Washington just glanced over to Locus; who had essentially grabbing anything and everything to make him look as threatening as possible. From all the times Wash had seen Locus in action, he knew that the man's strategies stood sufficient. Which is what scared him even more to think of what would happen if one of his friends were in Locus' way..If Tucker had been in his way.

 

Closing his eyes, Washington tried his best to erase that thought immediately. He opened them again and secured his battle rifle to hook onto it's holsters on his back. Then, he looked over to Felix; who'd just been getting a pistol, and a DMR before jamming the knife up into his chest holster. It was like everything Felix did was done to be on time, and precise. Like it was a challenge with someone else. No, more like a competition sometimes. He wondered if it had been because of Locus, or with Locus. Yet he thought about how close they acted sometimes, and how distant and bleak at others.

 

"Hey, dumbass." Wash blinked back to reality and looked to the side, then to his other side, then to the door. There stood Felix, Locus already gone and down the corridor. "Quit doing that, or you'll; fall behind." Felix slid on his helmet after the last pause, voice cutting to his microphone and Wash heard it in his temporary helmet. "Well, I say fall behind, but I'm meaning to say you'll get slaughtered in a split second if you don't keep up. You know, I was trying to be light-hearted."

 

"Light-hearted," Wash retorted softly, rolling his eyes and walking with Felix from the room. "Lost that tone about, well, sometime before I met you. Someone  _else_ fucked you up. Not me, can you believe it?" Washington looked over to Felix, who just stared ahead while listening. "Was it Locus? Or maybe that A.I you briefly mentioned to Tucker in confidentiality? You know, why did you let them do this to me; don't you know how much it hurts to have a change to do with them?" He saw Felix turn his head and raise his shoulders. He did not see but heard a small sound of regretted voice leaving his mouth. Then he saw Felix look ahead to see Locus staring back. He looked down, and Wash just thought again.

 

  
Felix never really acted like this around Locus. He had always been full of himself, arrogant and snarky to his partner...Was he the reason Felix had been acting this way in front of Locus? Did Locus try and make this happen? Yet he paused when Locus said he had been leaving to get the transportation crew assigned and ready. That was when Felix turned back to Washington and shoved him back, making him hit the cold and hard steel wall behind them both. 

 

It was fast and Washington had not been hurt anywhere other than his neck where the extraction of his A.I occurred. However he barely even had time to think before he felt something colder than the musky corridor they'd been standing in. A knife had been the given object. The one Felix had just gotten done sharpening and it had been poking at the soft and tainted skin of Washington's neck. Felix's body, though, had been pressed against Wash. He guessed this was supposed to intimidate him, that Felix thought he was getting a point across. Maybe he had been.

 

"Don't you  _fucking_ mention me having an A.I at any point in my life to Locus. I swear to God, even if he is making me keep you alive. I'm not afraid to kill you. I  _want_ to kill you. I wish I could. It'd make my life so much easier." Felix's voice cracked just once or twice, but it was only due to how quick and quiet he had been giving the threat. Washington just nudged Felix's arm with the knife away when Locus entered the room with two other soldier.

"It'd be much better than doing this." Washington murmured back to Felix. He looked up to Locus and saw him staring again. Then Wash walked over to them instead of near Felix. Felix, who just slid his knife back into it's holster; gripped his free hand into a balled fist. Then, they all made their way to the pelican. Wash got into the back of the seats and looked either down to his feet or over to Locus who had his helmet off for the whole ride. He examined Locus' face. There had been many scars against the other's olive toned skin, and one huge across most of his face. Damn, he had been doing it again. Resting his head against the wall of the pelican's cockpit which had been next to him; Wash closed his eyes and thought about how to get these thoughts out of hi head. As he did this, they landed; and the bay door opened.

 

* * *

 

Looking at the clock on his HUD; Tucker saw it had been almost three in the morning. Everyone else had fallen asleep. He was left awake. Right now, he had been sent to a different base. Since the day Wash was taken, they figured out he had been next to get, or to kill. It didn't scare him as much as Wash being with those lunatics by force did. He was sent off here with one other person, that person being Caboose. Apparently, he needed someone there with him in case something went off the rails with his emotions. He'd been going through larger mood swings since they found out even Washington; as subject in Epsilon's data had not shown up.

 

Yet Tucker ignored his thoughts, and laid back against the roof off of base he had been sitting on. It was small but the roof was just the right size to sit under and have almost three feet above him before the cavern arched over. This base was a lot different, like all of them. It had formerly been a hideout for the "Rebels" to stay in. Looking up Tucker saw a small opening of the cave; nothing by stars and a vivid shade of jet black almost asphyxiating all of the sparkling twilight specs. Everything was still, all but the occasional drops of water colliding into either metal or rock from the tips of every limestone Stalactite. 

 

A sigh left his lips and Tucker brought a hand up to brush dark chestnut locks of hair from his dark toned forehead. It was cold out, but he was used to changing his climates around a lot...Maybe he had been used to the heat more, though. Living in the canyon, then being stationed in that desert a few years before. However no matter how far his life in terms of this fight; Tucker could never say he had it harder than Washington. Well, no one could..Unless you were maybe Carolina, or Church...

 

By now it was hard to tell if he'd been crying or not, speaking aloud or not, or even keeping his eyes open. It was hard to go on this long without knowing if he had even been breathing. In his mind, he'd try to ask Washington with his thoughts, knowing it'd never work. However it was fun to pretend everything was not fucked up for once. It was even harder to do that. Not lasting three seconds of it before opening his eyes and hitching his breathing like he just did. 

 

Tucker rubbed beneath his left eye, turning his head to see dripping from one of the stalactites pointing end. He was not in armor; and the cold had been biting at him restlessly since he came outside. It felt like the silence and stillness had abruptly been stripped away from the scene and replaced with what sounded and heard like rumbling. Like an earthquake. Yet Tucker realized moments later that the whirling sound had been the turbulent spinning of sets of blades or...Fans. A pelican. This early? No.

 

He looked up again and it took a moment to see the sight of what indeed had been a pelican lowering ruthlessly into the cavern's birds eye entrance. The sound of the fans chopping away at the cold air had not been louder than his heartbeat; which he felt in his ears and up his throat. An invasion? At three-something in the morning? Damn, these guys never knew when to quit..Or maybe they just didn't know how to...

 

Did they want him?

 

Whatever, Tucker thought while sliding off the roof and planting on his feet before sprinting off to the base's back entrance. He had been breathing heavily in pants like a dog, and this had only been because of fear, not exhaustion. No, he didn't have time to run out of energy now..Adrenaline caught up to this thought. Proven by goosebumps raising up on his dark skin and shrills sent down his back with every sudden or minor sound. He needed to warn everyone, his thoughts were too crowded by his fear. He told himself to stop and focus. He couldn't.

 

There had to be an alarm somewhere, like one of the fire ones in his schools back on earth..Yeah, he looked around on the walls and found nothing. Damn, this had just been some stupid rebel base...The Fed's were more likely to have some high tech and properly functioning alarm system..

 

He felt terrible. Sick, even. There was nothing stopping whoever had been in that pelican from killing him. He had a pretty damn good idea of who it was, though. Who else would it even be? 

  
Making his way towards the small barracks of the base, Tucker saw one bunk bed that he needed. Caboose on the bottom; fast asleep...The one on top, empty because he had not been in it. Tucker rushed over, and saw Caboose looking so peaceful but he just shook his friend a little. "Caboose.." He whispered sharply, and felt the other shift in his slumber and nod. "Hey, hey, Caboose; you have to wake up." Tucker added and had still been whispering with the more sounds he heard outdoors.

 

"Yeah," Caboose smiled and sat up a little, rubbing at his eyes. "What is it?" He asked, opening his hooded eyes and looking up to the taller male. Caboose watched him grab his sword from the top bunk and jolt his hand to the side a bit to eject it out; the sound following suitely. This made him tilt his head. "I don't understand," he gasped subtly with his words. "Are we being attacked?"

 

"Yes! Yes, okay. You need to just stay in here, and tell anyone else who wakes up not to leave this room, or, at least the base. Okay?" Tucker always felt like he'd been speaking to a child when he spoke like this to Caboose. Yet he knew it was to keep Caboose out of trouble and harm, so it was for a relatively good cause. He stepped back from the set of beds, and raised his hands as if telling a puppy to stay in it's given position. This scenario being scarcely similar to that one. Tucker watched Caboose sit up fully and nod while doing to; brushing his dark and messy hair from his face. He offered a smile to Tucker and laughed a bit.

 

"OK, Tucker." Caboose gave a gentle nod and it had been as if he only responded like that to get it into his own head...

It was not long after this, maybe a few seconds, that Tucker had been out of the room and to the doorway of the base. The front on. Then, he hid beside it when seeing a figure. Tall, broad and dark. It must have been Locus...Maybe Felix..

 

"Maybe if we didn't keep  **stopping** , we'd find them quicker." That tone, it had to be Felix by Tucker's knowledge.   
  
  
  
"You don't tell me when I should or shouldn't stop. This base if hidden and secured; there's a chance he is here." Tucker's heart dropped while hearing the pronoun dropped by that raspy voice that belonged to the one and only Locus. "He." Was it him..?

 

"Hey, I'm letting you go alone the next time we need to make one of these worthless stops!" Felix called out, to Locus who was, by the sound of it, walking off. Tucker gave a soft sigh. He let it go at the wrong moment. Felix had been right next to the doorway, about to walk in and everything froze up for, well, it felt like an hour at the least...

He could not see Felix, and he was pretty sure Felix couldn't see him either, yet Tucker slipped to the side away from the doorway, and attempted tiptoeing off. Yet something made him freeze and turn around like a deer scarred by headlights. Felix's flashlight flickering on and off for a moment before stabilizing itself. It was all a fast moment between the time when he and Felix had been feet from each other to where Felix had a blade to Tucker's throat. A flashing motion of Tucker releasing his sword which had been turned off, Felix shoving him against the worn in rock wall and Tucker letting go a faint sound of pain to his head hitting the hard surface.

 

Brittle air hitting Tucker's neck due to Felix having left the door open made Tucker shiver yet again. Taking a breath, Tucker closed his eyes. He was defenseless. No armor, disregarded weapon on the ground of this pitch black room...Knife to his dark and cold neck. It was silent for a while...Did Felix think he had been stupid enough to call for help? Or, try to break free? No, he just needed to stay calm, and still for now. Maybe it'd get to him like he knew it had sometimes. Maybe he could get some information about Wash...

 

"Where is he?" Felix closened the blade even more, Tucker just sighed after speaking so softly. "Where's Wash? What did you two do to him?" Tucker felt Felix's grip on him even tighter. 

"It's nothing you need to know about," he barked out like a dog and jerked his head a little closer with it. Tucker just moved his head back a little in return because he'd been getting a bit too close..."Besides, you wouldn't like the answer.." Felix put on an act and saw the look of worry and pain in Tucker's eyes and expression. The way his face contorted had been phenomenal...

 

"What?! What the hell did you do!" Tucker threw the slightly smaller one off of him, even though he had been armored and pounced to get his sword. Felix's flashlight flickered off again; and they were left like this in the dark. Until Tucker jerked his sword awake again, and held it tightly.

 

"Well, I'd tell you.." Felix began and tossed his knife up. "But, I am gonna have to kill you right after," he caught the knife with his added words and a smirk played onto his lips. "But, he's different, changed...Even." Felix walked ahead again. The blue fluorescent light leading his way. He shoved Tucker back again with an armor padded palm. It was rough and Tucker just stepped back, feeling dirt dust up with his motion. "You know," Felix began, stepping off a little, leaving Tucker in a wary stance. He cracked a small smile from behind the protection of his helmet; and slid his gloved finger slowly and smoothly across the blade of his knife. 

 

Then, Felix jolted without notice, and lifted a leg to swiftly kick the sword from Tucker's now loose and casual grip. It flickered a few times then powered down. "I'm starting to wonder why the hell it always comes down to you and him. Every single time." Felix stepped ahead and gripped his knife a bit more firmly; raising it to slash it right down and end Tucker. 

 

"Felix," they both cocked their heads to the entrance of the base. They both saw Locus, the flashlight on his gun much brighter than Felix's, filling the whole room with a dull lighting. He stepped into the base. " _He's_ the target. Don't kill him, too." Locus let out, and Tucker felt his heart drop. Too? Did he mean Washington, or other helpless dead soldiers. He hoped to God it had been the latter. Yet the first part just made his stomach churn. He was a target? Well,  _the_ target..? Why would they even want him? He wasn't anything.

 

Locus did not find them alone, there was another space pirate at the right of Locus; holding a rifle at his side. Well, their side. Yet their stance was very...familiar, and more uncoordinated...Like someone he knew and loved well enough. Shaking his head of that assumption, Tucker just gritted his teeth a bit in response. "What the hell do you even want with me anyways?" He snapped a bit, stepping back, a little closer to his sword again; and because he felt so..backed into the corner. He hated it, it made him feel so helpless and insecure.

 

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Felix laughed with his words and looked back to Tucker, stepping a few times over to Locus, patting his partner's shoulder pad three times, letting the last one sort of brush off of the worn out steel surface. "My, criminal mastermind would like to not only have Wash as a pet, but you too." He finished and gave a gentle smile up to Locus, which contorted into a cynical and crooked half smile after a few given moments. "Isn't that just, lovely?" Felix sighed as if relief reached his expression, sarcasm seeping through his little act of snark. 

 

"Felix, not the time." Locus began, and stepped toward Tucker once. "Now, I'd think it'd be better for you to just submit to this and come with us. It'll only get, messy, if you choose otherwise." His voice drawled out and his head tilted a little with his words to symbolize his dubious explaining.

 

"Go for whatever the fuck you want, like I'm gonna just walk away with you." Tucker gripped his fists and held them up a little. He glanced to the other unknown pirate and blinked when they had shaken their head subtly. Then, his focus was back on Locus, who hummed a little; giving a shrug and sighing out gently. Tucker stepped back every time he saw and heard Locus step ahead, and Felix stayed still, snark thriving between the them all from him. 

 

When locus was closer, Tucker threw a harsh punch, which backfired in a mid second. He flinched when his fist was paused in mid air by the iron grip of Locus' fist around it. He looked up to the other soldier, then feeling a hand on his back. He was lunged enough for Felix to grip both of his arms and hold Tucker's arms tightly behind his back. He only did this while the other soldier was cuffing him, and then Felix nudged him away; which Tucker, without any steadiness from the harsh shove, fell to his knees and felt his stomach churn.   


"Wasn't really the mess I was expecting.  _Butttttttt,_ I guess I just forgot how much of a pathetic excuse of a soldier you were. Right, Wash?" Felix smiled a little with his words, and you could hear it in the tone. Tucker's eyes opened a little more than before, and he looked from up to Felix, to the other unnamed soldier. He looked dumbfounded, and tried to find the stance of Washington again. He couldn't. It didn't even look like him...Wash was working with these psychopaths? It had to be force, it just had to be...He'd never do something like this voluntarily; or, Tucker never thought he would at least.

 

Although, the soldier claimed to be Washington did not acknowledge Felix's question, but was staring at Locus while he pulled a steel, pistol looking gun from one of his holsters. Tucker read the label and felt his heart skip a beat before he closed his eyes and dropped his head. Giving up, he knew it was a tranquilizer gun. He was going to be knocked out like a fucking dog. That was what it came to. 

 

A few moments of silence passed and nothing was heard until a small amount of shuffles and  dull thuds against steel and metal. Armor. Tucker looked back up, and saw Washington fighting on Locus; failing somewhat but keeping the fight up enough to not be knocked out or hurt too bad. He took a few punches, none to his helmet area, all to his side and arms. Until his wrist was gripped hastily after his helmet was knocked off of it's latch by Locus. Tucker perked up quickly, and moved ahead just a little. 

 

Wash glanced to see Tucker's eyes meeting his own already; beaded and glossed in worry as of the rest of his expression and body. They both stared at each other as if it were going to do something to help them both out of this. It was like their eyes meeting each other, everything felt alright again. Until Locus aimed the tranquilizing weapon between Washington's spine and left shoulder blade. "I always thought you'd be smarter, David." Wash let go a small sound in pain to how Locus had been stretching his arm back, a small crack head of a bone overlapping another one.

 

"Stop it, you fuck!" Tucker forced out and jerked ahead, seeing Wash in pain hurt him even more than before. Locus had been meaning to hurt him now, wanting to make it hurt more than needed to get he point across. Yet when Tucker yelled that, Locus grunted half heartedly, pulling the stunning weapon away before aiming it quickly to Tucker and shooting. It hit Tucker's shoulder. It was a few moments of confusion, of what just happened, and Tucker just looked up to Felix who had been laughing. His vision dulling out, before he completely blacked out; his body falling to the ground fully now.

 

Wash watched and closed his eyes when he felt his arm tugged back further, until it was on the brink of snapping it's shoulder blade. He felt the pistol jab into his pressure point again, not feeling much more after it had been shot there. He felt his vision contorting and he lost his balance and stance; being held up limply by Locus when he suppressed to the dart in his back.

 

Locus tugged Wash up again, seeing Felix already half-dragging Tucker from the base and to the pelican they arrived on. Locus actually carried Washington again, and when they were both on the pelican; Felix knocked on the wall between them and the pilot for them to get a move on.

 

"You know they are sort of, crazy about each other, right? I mean, you want Wash, but he's not your's." Felix spoke while looking out of the pelican, the door open while they flew. He had his knees up with him on his seat, dragging his armored knuckle up and down the sharp edge of his dagger aimlessly. "You could just go for someone who, you know, isn't in a serious and committed, and not to mention, pretty fucking mutual relationship." He was talking about himself, well, boasting too. He just wanted Locus to be his, and for him to be Locus' like everyone just assumed. He wished it would just happen already, but it'd be so stupid for him to ask, obviously if he were rejected by Locus, he wouldn't be able to be the same way around him.

 

Locus just looked to his partner again, rolling his eyes. They both had their helmets off by now and he looked the same direction as Felix. "Why does it matter to you? It's not like it affects you in any way." He retorted, snapping tone to his voice. Felix just sighed and crossed his arms like his legs had already been; looking down instead of out. It did affect him, in the most terrible way; because it hurt him to try and avoid acting any other way than rude or bitchy, snarky or anything negative and annoying to Locus. He wanted to be loving, not caring, but he did care for Locus; he really did, and it hurt him that he couldn't express it without being rejected because it was obvious that Locus had his eyes on someone else. 

 

Although, maybe Felix had his eyes on someone else too..

 

 

 


	4. Morality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questioning his feelings towards Tucker, Felix begins to get used to having both him and Washington reluctantly following his and Locus' every order. While Tucker and Washington attempt do the same.

Patience was all he needed. It was hard to compact and understand, take in and face it. Face his position. A soldier, in war, imprisoned by the enemy. Imprisoned, yet allowed out and able to do much of anything but make contact or go back to the other side. Right now, Tucker was sitting in one of the Engineering rooms with nothing but his thoughts to accompany him. Washington, who was well and alive, thank God, had been dragged off to a training session by Locus. Another thing they weren't allowed to do, was talk back and disobey. Tucker did a few times, receiving a shove, or if his helmet were off, a smack. If it were Felix, it was a smack or shove, if it were Locus, he'd get nothing. Yet Locus took care of Wash's mistaken responses.

 

"Tucker," he looked over and sighed out to the source of the voice. It was Felix, and he tugged a chair out from under the table Tucker had already been sitting at, spinning it and falling to sit on it swiftly. "You look, pretty fucking bored." He added to his own words and Tucker grunted out while rolling light blue eyes. Of course he was bored, he was forced to be here. He just wanted to be with Wash, talk to him and be  _alone_ with him, he hadn't gotten that since Wash was taken alone. So, Tucker just shrugged and huffed out.

 

"Well, it's pretty obvious that I am." Tucker finally responded after a few moments. "It doesn't help that you're God damned dog keeps getting in the way of me and Wash." Felix scrunched his nose for a moment, sighing out with a small laugh. 

 

"I mean, dog yeah, but have you tried maniacal psychopath as a more, form-fitting label for him?" Felix sneered and watched Tucker look back at him.

 

"Wouldn't want to confuse you of who you were talking about; you or Locus." Tucker retorted lightly, and saw Felix smirk a little. No smack? Tucker wondered, and just let it go for the moment. Although, he paid attention to the way Felix laughed in response.

 

"I'm a fan, Tucker." Felix spoke while perking up a little. "You know why? Because you aren't afraid of getting hit or hurt from being a snarky little bitch. I'm the same way."

 

"Wow, I'm so lucky," Tucker's voice seeped with sarcasm. He knew damn well himself being like Felix was no gift. He knew that he still hated Felix, and he also knew he still had a healing mark and soon to be, scar from Felix. Might as well mention it to shut him up. "I mean, I'm lying, because I don't want to be some crazy fucker who goes around stabbing people who are trying to do the right things."

 

All he got from Felix was another laugh, and his laugh was actually not as appaling as the rest of his being. "I'm so hurt. I know you've had worse than a knife inside of you, Tucker." His lips curled into a small smirk while he spoke and this time, he got a smack from Tucker.

 

"At least the guy I like likes me back." Tucker spoke while dragging his hand away from hitting Felix's shoulder. They were both out of their armor, mainly Tucker because he was taken here without it. Felix did not have much to do today, and it was dull; so he thought it'd be better to enjoy and pass along talking to Tucker. It was always something that got more complex and interesting every time. In some way, he forgave and forgot any thoughts he ever had judging against Locus' interest with Washington, because he found Tucker to be such a complicated person. 

 

At that moment, Tucker watched Felix go to speak, yet heard another voice. "Felix, you're up." They glanced over to see Locus standing with Wash by him, like it had been since they got here. It had been almost a week that both of them were stuck here, even if Wash had been here longer, Tucker was here long enough to know that it sucked.

 

"Me and?" Felix stood after shoving his chair ahead, pushing it in by leaning back against the table. 

 

"Anyone of your choice." Felix looked over to Tucker, giving a soft sigh.

 

"Fine, you then." Felix stood normally, and walked past Wash, scrunching his nose for a mere second before looking up to Locus; who just gave a roll of his eyes and kept them on Tucker like he had before. Tucker, who didn't really know what had been happening, just stared back and more than just stared, he examined Locus' face subtly, not wanting to be harsh about it.

 

While he had been doing this, Locus looked to his partner and shook his head. "I just finished, take someone else this time." He looked over to Washington, who had been mute the whole time; staring to whoever had been speaking like a puppy. Training with Washington was interesting and Wash agreed wholeheartedly, even if they hadn't talked about it. 

 

"Alright," Felix huffed out. It was like whenever he had been speaking to Locus recently, he sounded stressed out and agitated about something...So, he just looked back to Tucker; and cocked his head back a little. "Tucker," he added and walked from Locus' side. 

 

Wash watched Tucker stand up and nudge his chair to push it in a little; walking from the table and looking at Wash while he passed them both. When Tucker was by him, Washington just gave a soft smile and Tucker began to walk again, catching up with Felix and walking with him to the complex training room. When they got in there, Tucker looked around, and then to Felix; he had already been staring back. Felix had his arms crossed over his chest aimlessly, giving a small and half crooked smile to Tucker.

 

"You know, you guys sure do have a hell of a lot of privileges to be worrying about fortune further along in your life." Tucker remarked and kept his eyes locked with Felix's. 

 

"Yeah, but we like to be extra careful." Felix drawled out his response, squinting his eyes. "Just come on, the sooner we start, the sooner you're allowed to see your toy." He added and walked further into the large room; his steps echoing. Tucker felt a pang throughout his heart for a moment to the way Felix spoke, and the way he looked at him. However, he just shook his head and caught up again. 

 

"Yeah, sure, whatever. What do you even do to train, anyways?" Tucker asked while walking next to Felix, who had been walking to the small locker room they had, no more than twenty lockers held in it. When they walked into the said room, Felix pressed his thumb subtly against a pad on his locker, and it allowed him access a few moments after. He opened it and looked over to Tucker, raising an eyebrow like Tucker asked a question on an idiot would. "What? It's essential. I don't want to like, do something wrong.." He drifted off, examining Felix's locker. 

 

It was used to the max, a mixed bag of items; weapons, mainly. He guessed that weapons had been Felix's stronghold a while back, he just didn't know it formed into a hobby. On the door of the locker, there was a small line of what looked to be a magnet. Hanging from that said magnet, was four knives; all of them were different and the designs were almost...Custom looking. Maybe, it had been something Felix enjoyed collecting. He didn't know, though. Felix was weird, so it was weird to think of him as a normal person with normal hobbies and interests..

 

"How can you  _fight_ wrong when you're a soldier?" Felix looked back up to Tucker after getting one of the knives, squinting just a little again. "It's punch kick punch, easy." He added, shutting his locker after setting the knife down again. "But, since I've seen both you and Wash fight, I'm sure the way you train it with no weapons. So, we can go without em." He spoke while walking from the locker room.

 

Tucker followed, seeing Felix stop. "You, here," he began, then walking across, almost ten feet away from Tucker. "Me, here." He finished and smirked a little. "This'll be fun, or horrible, depending on whose point of view it's from." He sneered while gripping his fists, holding them up into the right positioned, watching Tucker shrug and do the same.

 

"Alright, then." Tucker gave out in response before Felix smiled fully now.

 

"Three," Felix began, subtly he watched Tucker get a little antsy with his sudden soft tone. "Two," he watched Tucker stare, their eyes locking together while he counted. "One." 

Tucker was the one to lunge ahead, and Felix gripped his shoulder firmly, and threw him off to the opposite side with a haste to his motion. Tucker grunted a little, and heard Felix laugh out. Then, Tucker threw a fist up to his Felix's chin after beginning to stand again. Felix ducked away, spinning the full way around when he had the sudden chance of speed; and took that chance to swing a punch to Tucker. Tucker, getting used to Felix's fighting tactics, stepped back quickly and gripped the fist with his own, tugging him ahead and Felix followed suit. 

 

They both paused though, because no one threw another punch, or jolted back and ahead to fight again; they were both just stuck staring. It felt weird...Tucker never felt this way about anyone other than..no. That wasn't possible, Felix was barely even human, he was a monster, a cannibal...

 

This was why Tucker shoved Felix ahead, and in utter shock, Felix fell back. However, he quickly revived himself and watched for any sudden movements Tucker made. All to all, he watched Tucker step ahead, and he stayed still. They were close again and Felix just breathed in slowly and cautiously. Both staring precariously, Tucker stepped back and before he could fully do so, Felix threw up a leg and kicked his side; then he jolted his fist ahead to punch right in his gut. This hurt Tucker, and it made him fall back with a light grip to his lower torso to try and sooth the sudden pain.

 

Felix didn't take more than a moment to launch himself ahead, and on top of Tucker. He raised a hand, and was ready to clock Tucker three or four times. Yet, he paused when he looked down, seeing Tucker staring back up. When he fell, and when Felix jumped onto him, Tucker's reflexes made him hold at Felix's arms to try and get him off. So, Felix just nudged the grip off, and when it didn't leave, he felt his cheeks heating up with his olive toned skin slightly drained of heat and blood by the way Tucker had been keeping the grip tightened. 

 

Then, Felix grinned, and sat back, leaping a little up and stepping back. He raised his fists slightly while watching Tucker stand again. "You didn't let go," Felix let out, and watched Tucker grunt a bit in agreement.

 

"Because I didn't want to be bashed the hell out of." He responded and watched Felix drop his fists a little more, almost like he had been disappointed. "What? Why did you think I was keeping your fists and arms held up?" He asked and sounded completely clueless. He saw Felix huff out through his nose and tilt his head to the side a little; both of them hearing a subtle crack. 

 

"I wasn't thinking anything else. Actually, that's a lie; because I was thinking of how much I wanted to do this." Felix gave a punch and it hit Tucker this time; making the other step back and raise a hand to check the impact. It was on his nose, and it was not long after that until blood began to rush out.

 

Tucker tilted his head back a little, cursing out and Felix had just been stuck between either lowering his wrists in concern, or raising them again to win. Then, he decided. Felix jolted ahead, and gripped Tucker's shoulders, bringing his knee up harshly to kick into the other's stomach. He gave another two punches, harsh and hurtful to Tucker's chin and cheekbone, before kneeing him back to fall to the ground.

 

"Guess this it from your point of view, because I'm getting a strong vibe of horrible from you." Felix let out, before he brushed off his knuckles, having some blood on them. Tucker stared up to the other, dazed and groaning lightly every other moment or two; before seeing Felix walk off and from the training room. 

On his way out, Felix bumped into Locus, who did not have Wash beside him. Shocker. Whatever, he thought, and saw Locus look to see Tucker laying on the training room floor in agony.

 

"What were you two doing?"

 

"Training. I won." Felix looked over his shoulder to see Tucker, and huffed out gently to himself; walking from Locus' side and away from his partner and Tucker.

 

* * *

 

As moments went on, Wash held the cold object to the bridge of Tucker's nose, frowning a little. "He did this, and called it training?" Washington mumbled to himself. They were alone right now and he had just been helping out Tucker with his injuries, the minor ones Felix had given him less than an hour before. Both Felix and Locus left them be for a while; which was rare but they were also worthy of it.

 

"I know, he's such a prick.." Tucker growled a bit with his huff and felt the ice pack pulled away. He looked up to see Wash looking back and took a moment before speaking again. "They haven't left us alone in a while. This is actually the first time I've gotten to talk to you since.." Tucker drifted off and shrugged. "When we were breaking back with the others..." Adding this, Tucker took the ice pack from Washington's loose grip and laid back on the table he'd been sitting on fully. A groan left him as he pressed the ice pack to where Felix had bruised his stomach by kneeing him too hard. Training, more like abusing to Tucker. "Did Locus hurt you this way when you two trained?" Tucker asked, voice soft; but curious.

 

While he listened, Wash watched Tucker move about. He'd been sitting in the chair beside the cold and steel table. He thought about it, how he and Locus trained. Before shaking his head subtly. "No, it's not." He responded simply, and thought about how to explain it. "Locus thinks more about strategies, unlike Felix who obviously just wants pain and violence for his training partner.." He tried to be clear with his tone, because usually, his voice had been a mere mumble and he just sighed out a little before speaking up again. "It's almost like he can tell what I'm thinking; no...it  _is_ like that, but when we're training, he pays close mind to the movement of my hands and feet, and when he can tell what I'm doing--"

 

"He goes fucking mercenary ninja on you and makes your attack backfire. Yeah, he did that to me the other day." Tucker interrupted and he watched Wash perk up one eyebrow, tilting his head a little, wanting to know more about it. "I told him to shut the hell up when he said something...then went to punch him square in the face when he didn't.." Tucker explained and winced a bit while easing the ice off his bruise. Raising his shirt to see a vivid maroon and violent violet in a puddle on his dark skin, it was the bruise that Felix caused. 

 

"That...looks bad," Wash spoke while taking Tucker's hand lightly in a grip to take it away from his shirt, tugging it back down to cover the bruise back up. "If you just, rest for a while it'll dial down though.." He added, blinking subtly once or twice when thinking for a moment while cleaning up the first aid kit he had out. "What was Locus saying that you'd tell him that...or, want to punch him?" Wash asked, looking back over to Tucker. He knew that Tucker was one of quick temper, especially with such jaded figures like Locus...also, given what they've done to both of them, and the others, Washington didn't blame him for hating both Locus and Felix.

 

"The motherfucker didn't know when to shut up about you." Tucker's voice was mumbling, and almost to himself. "He kept telling me I wasn't good enough for you, that someone like me should just stop trying to be with you." Tucker's voice, thin as air, was just barely picked up by Wash. 

 

In a moment after Tucker spoke, Wash took up his hand yet again. This time, he laces their fingers, giving the hand a gentle and light squeeze. "Christ...you didn't believe him, right? Please don't tell me you let him get to you? That's how he does it, he intimidates you; and sort of gets into your head. Making you think of things you don't or never even wanted to think about.." Washington shook his head, seeing Tucker open his eyes from resting them, looking up to him. For a few moments, they stayed like this; staring at each other and soon they both cracked up a little with each other. 

 

Tucker eased his laughing after a few seconds, looking up to Wash and taking his other hand with his free one; entwining their fingers there as well before pulling Wash up. Wash, who paused his laughing for a moment, stood when pulled up by Tucker and it wasn't hard to understand what to do next. In moments Wash was over Tucker on the table, it was sturdy enough that neither of them felt it shift in structure beneath them. Wash pulled their hands up to rest at each side of Tucker's head. Tucker loved it when Wash did this. He loved Wash over all, just simple enough to say that...

 

Leaning down a little more, Wash closed the gap between him and Tucker, their lips just barely brushing across each other. He heard Tucker hum out a little. "Mm-, you know, they could walk in...any second.." His voice died in Wash's ears, and the hot breath from his mouth wavered onto Wash's lips. 

 

Washington had been careful enough to be aware of Tucker's nose, knowing it'd hurt bad if he leaned any closer onto him. Their closeness being normal by now. They just had it out of their lives for a good week or two because of Felix and Locus' little scheme...

 

"I don't care," Wash finally responded, before slipping them into a full kiss. Their lips moved against each other smoothly, and carefully. Slow and steady was always their pace, unless it was a far fetched moment, like their first time doing this together. Now, they knew each other. By each other's scent, skin, and taste. 

 

As the kiss drawled out, Wash heard Tucker muffle a small and hummed laugh. "I missed you," he spoke softly, catching Wash in yet another kiss, their lips soft and gentle against each other like always, however this kiss dulled out far before the first one did. This was only because Wash pulled away, and the half smile on his lips faded into a full one. 

 

"I missed you too." Was all he said as he leaned down, kissing all along the other's chin and jawline. In response, Tucker just tilted his head back a little; giving his lover's hands another squeeze before slipping his eyes shut. 

 

"You know...I just can't seem to think of a reason why Locus even begins to think about you wanting to be with him..." Tucker had been thinking a bit too much, so he just cursed in his head when Wash stopped the progressive kissing. His thoughts flooding up with nothing but ideas on how to tell him to continue. He listened as Wash made a soft sound of disagreement, before breathing out a small and light huff. Which sent a shiver down Tucker's spine due to the heat of Wash's breath on his skin that had been indistinctly begging for more.

 

"He thinks we're the same." Wash let out simply, thumb rubbing half circles subtly on the back of Tucker's right hand. "He has it in his head that we think the same way...act the same way, but, it's only because--"

 

"When you were with the Meta?" Tucker breathed out, and flicked his eyes open and up to Wash again after he felt the heat leaving the crook of his neck. "The way you acted then, it was almost like Locus acts...but, that was Epsilon's fault, right?" Tucker asked, eyebrows crooked a little while he thought about it and asked the question. "When you shot Donut, Lopez...almost had Simmons and Doc killed.." Tucker's voice slipped away towards the end and he shook his head of the thoughts reaching his mind.

 

"Yes.." Wash agreed and gave a soft nod while they both sat up by default, like their actions were automatically in sync. When Wash was standing again, he helped Tucker get up without hurting himself, and kept his arm around the other after he stood. His arm rested around Tucker's waist, and when Tucker stood straight again, their lips were almost touching. In response to this motion, Wash leaned ahead just a bit; sealing their lips again. 

 

"Oh! God damn, Locus. You owe me five bucks," murdered the short lived kiss. Wash pulled his lips away from Tucker while they both looked over, and soon after that, Tucker gripped the hand around him, getting it off before they saw. "I fucking told you if we leave these two alone,  _fifteen minutes_ is all they need." Felix laughed a little while walking into the room with Locus not far behind. 

Folding his arms, Wash just looked over to Tucker for a half second, looking back to the duo in front of them. "Oh, looks like we aren't wanted right now, hm?" Felix walked ahead again and they both stopped not three feet from Tucker and Wash. 

 

"Yeah, fuck off. At least the guy I like actually kisses me." Tucker retorted and took up Wash's hand again. He stepped ahead with his words, cocking his head up after speaking to try and get Felix away from being closer. Although, Felix just laughed a little, and looked closely at Tucker.

 

He saw the bruised nose and before his lips could twitch to a frown, he just covered it up with a smirk. "I did that, huh?" He stepped ahead again, and Wash felt his hand being let go of while Tucker stepped back and took a breath. "It serves you right to get a few bruises and marks, shows you who's really in charge around here." Felix's tone contorted to a more serious one, lifting a hand to nudge Tucker a little with his words. To which Tucker winced a little, the bruise on his torso aching at the touch. Felix's free hand gripped into a loose fist and before it could tighten, Wash gripped it and tugged it back from touching Tucker.

 

"Don't touch him." Wash told Felix, speaking softly while stepping in front of Tucker, between him and Felix. As he did this, Locus watched and specifically kept his eyes on Wash's motions. Felix snatched his fist away. "You've hurt him enough, and you've made it abundantly clear that we don't fight back, but you hear me when I say this right now, I am not letting you hurt him for no Goddamn reason." Tucker listened and stared at Wash while he did so. The tone of Wash's voice seeping with care and protection towards Tucker. He couldn't bare to watch Tucker being hurt like that anymore..

 

This time, Felix did punch, and he just barely hit Washington before he ducked out of the way. Tucker backed up so the blown out punch did not hit him. Locus watched and stepped ahead to try and stop Felix, but he had been too late. Felix threw a punch again, in anger this time. It hit Tucker who froze up a little, taking in the pain for a moment before raising his hands and holding them at his nose. His head dropped and then he tossed it back for a moment before feeling it had not been bleeding. So, he looked back to see Wash in front of him again. 

  
Gripping his fist tighter, Wash gripped at Felix's shirt, pulling him ahead and clocking him heavily and letting him fall back. He looked over and up again though, seeing Locus staring at him, anger fueling his expression while he helped Felix up. Felix, who growled a little to the pain he received with the punch, just shoved Locus' hands off of him once standing steadily. "Damn it, Locus, fuck off.." He let out and looked back up to Wash. "You're fucking lucky we even kept you alive," he began and shoved Locus away when turning around. "Don't even think you won that fight, either." He snapped while walking from the room, holding one hand over his cheek where Wash hit him rather harder than Tucker had during training.

 

When Locus watched Felix go, Wash turned around and looked to Tucker. "Fuck, did he hit you there again?" He asked, tone seeping in concern as he raise his hand to brush across the mark, frowning softly and going to speak again; before pausing and feeling Locus staring. He pulled away from Tucker again and felt his stomach churn a bit in hesitation. He hated it when Locus got into his mind, it was like he was really speaking, but only himself and locus could hear. 

 

_Walk away._

 

Washington stepped back from Tucker, locking their eyes together for a mere second before turning away and walking to the exit of the room. He looked back over his shoulder when he got to the doorway, and gave Tucker a half smile; which was returned with a full and rare-sincere filled smile from Tucker. Joy tugged at Wash's heart strings, and he closed his eyes. 

 

_Leave._

 

He gave a soft and shaking exhale before turning back away, leaving and walking down the corridor Felix just stomped out of like a child. Not long after he left, Wash heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, seeing Locus not far behind, feeling Locus' presence inside of him, Wash stayed still. Locus got close and saw Washington fold his arms and drop his head.

 

"You're not his," Locus mumbled, and Wash just shook his head in response before opening his mouth to speak, it echoing throughout the halls:

 

"As long as I'm alive, I am."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Casualty. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I of II: Another week passes, Felix and Locus finally drag both Washington and Tucker to the mission they'd been planning from the moment after they figured out their civil war trick. Tucker does not know the complexity and importance of this mission to the mercs, yet Washington is soon to figure out; and doesn't know if he can find it in him to break the news to Tucker.

“Wash,” their kiss lingered for one single moment before it dispersed. Wash did nothing but hum softly to Tucker’s call out of his name; hands resting on the other’s shoulder. “It’s been three weeks, man. I mean…” Tucker stopped before grunting to himself in agony; going to speak again. “I mean, it’s just so...so fucking stupid that they’re keeping us locked up. There’s no point, it’s..” he was drifting off already yet what really shut him up had been Washington’s lips on his own again.

Completely obliging to the sudden kiss, Tucker moved his lips against Wash’s; taking up one of his hands before lacing their fingers. The grip he had on it was tight, loving and begging itself not to tremble. Soon the kiss had been broken. “I know, Tucker.” He heard Wash murmur to himself; their foreheads pressing lightly against each other. Yet Wash’s eyes were sealed shut, and Tucker had been looking over every feature he knew and loved. They never got this way, this emotional with each other.

They only got this way when they were scared. It’d only happened a few times before, it was rare for them to act this way with each other. Tucker just let go a soft breath, it vibing onto Wash’s skin. “Wash, you think...we’ll get out of here?” He watched Washington’s eyes reopen and look into his own before they blinked a few times.

Then Wash perked up a little, tilting his head as if asking for Tucker to explain. “Out of this place, out of this goddamned planet alive. Well and alive, together.” Tucker spoke and right when he finished, he heard Wash laugh gently. The laugh he once longed to hear every moment of the day. The laugh he wanted to hear while being kept back in a humble facility.

“I think so, I hope so.” Wash sounded quite unsure himself, and with his response; he gave a soft shrug. “I’ve been wanting to leave this fight since a week after it began. Through losing friends, past “loves,” and affiliations, I think that I’ve been hoping for that a while now. Since we started dating, it’s been scaring me a little more but; why wouldn’t I be scared?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean and where you’re comin’ from and all, but you gotta give me more than that Dave. Spill for me, do you think we’ll ever have a day where we’re off this planet, together and alive. Away from Felix, Locus, the former feds and rebels, maybe even away from the other reds and blues.” As he spoke, Tucker had just been tracing some of the many scars Wash had scattered up his forearm. Nothing he did himself, no, this was just from many years in various battles.

Wash took a moment to respond. Actually, it was more than a moment, maybe half a minute if Tucker had the energy to even try counting it up. Though when he did respond, Tucker met the other’s gaze. “I believe that we will after the stuff happening with these mercenaries clears up and we’re done saving this place….yeah, I think it’s possible. Probably nothing to get your hopes up on, is all I’m thinking.”

He watched Tucker’s expression contort. “Dude?! You’ve really been thinking about us dying!” Tucker nudged the other back a little and his voice wavered in echoes throughout the large barrack room. He watched his lover sigh out and shake his head.   
  
“No, Tucker. I think about one of us dying. I think about us being ripped apart. I think about you…” He stopped. “I don’t like these thoughts, I don’t have them as much anymore. Not since…” He drifted off and closed his eyes, seeing Tucker nod a little, cooling down from his light freakout.

“Epsilon..” Tucker mumbled after watching Wash drop his head. “Listen, Wash. I know...that it hurt for him to be taken out, but that thing made you-.,the remains of that thing...made you think like that? Seems like it being gone was for the best..” He saw Washington just nod and give off a soft breath in response. So, Tucker kept up the conversation. “Thinking about me dying, us being apart by force. I know that you’ve been a different man since he was in your mind...but, I need to be able to see the real man that you made me fall in love with.” The exasperation in his tone thick and sticking to every word he said by mistake, making Wash give out another soft sigh.

“Tucker, you know what happened to me. It’s permanent.” He watched as Tucker lifted a hand to brush back Wash’s hair and look at him. He watched Tucker nod and then laugh gently.

There was a small gap of silence between Tucker’s laugh and actual response. “I know...I just, wish I had the old you. The one you can go on for hours telling me stories about. Not that I don’t love you the way you are it’s just, I’m a little fucking jealous of Carolina. She got to see you the way you’re meant to be.” His fingers trailed down Washington’s clothed chest while he spoke, aimlessly wondering out loud. “Wish you weren’t fucked over by Church’s weird true being or whatever. Not gonna go as far as saying wish I wasn’t dragged into it; because, I wouldn’t have met you. But sometimes I’m fucked over by this shit and it’s getting a little boring the more it comes to me. To us.”

In response, Tucker got a hum in agreement, then they were linked together in another kiss. This time it had been passionate and quicker rather than slow and careful, meaningless. Now it was something, there was a point a Wash kept kissing him this way, and How Tucker was talking. Earlier claimed, they were scared. Scared of death, being separated, being hurt. They didn’t know; although it was scary as fuck to even begin to think about. The kiss was long living now that Tucker came back to think about it. It wasn’t long after he realized this that he did about Wash’s movements. He’d been laying back and tugging Tucker to do the same over him. When the kiss finally ended off so both of them could catch a breath; it was moments after this both of them broke out into laughter after looking into each other’s eyes.

Caging him over the thin mattressed bed, Tucker kept both hands resting at Wash’s sides so all of his weight was not held on Wash. Though this changed when Wash’s hands raised to pull Tucker so their bodies were against each other. Tucker hummed. “Oh? Weren’t you the one saying, just last night, how we can’t be doing this here?” He heard Wash scoff; which made him do nothing but laugh gently and seal their lips as well as his eyes to be shut. As this kiss lingered away to stop, Tucker felt hot breath against his now wet lips; making him smirk a little with this motion.

“Just, shutup..” Wash mumbled with a silent smile etched to his lips; his eyes shut lightly and lips looking a little shiny from their kissing. “You really do have a problem, knowing when to stop talking.” Wash teased his boyfriend, moving his fingers up to run through Tucker’s thin dreadlocks. “It’s really cockblocking sometimes.” Tucker had really been watching Wash’s lips move as well as listening; stuck in a slight trance before leaning down to seal their lips again. Their lips moved against each other and Tucker shut his eyes as he felt Wash’s tongue move against his lips. Asking for entrance. Tucker hesitated for just a moment before dropping his guard, as well as his jaw to let Wash lean up a little and explore around his mouth. He felt Wash grip a soft fist of his hair; pulling him closer down into Wash’s mouth, Wash’s tongue. With the way Tucker felt the other’s tongue against his own, the savory taste of his boyfriend’s mouth..he couldn’t help but internally beg for more.

Which lead to him essentially breaking the beloved french flavored kiss and move his hands down Washington’s sides to his hips instead. “Yeah, I just need to know when to shut my mouth.” He agreed, sarcasm not shining through whatsoever but Wash still noticed that Tucker gave him a wink with his words after they met eyes, giving a soft chuckle to the momentum. “Sometimes you don’t know when to shut your’s; either.” Tucker remarked after a few more moments of slight silence. “Aside from that shit, you sure about doing things like this? We could be walked in on...at any time.” Wash thought about it, and before he could give his reaction; Tucker spoke up again. “I love it. Gives us suspense.”

“You’re kidding?” Wash’s voice hinted of a melodramatic tone and then saw Tucker wiggle up one eyebrow the way he knew Washington liked it.  So, Wash groaned softly, smiling and resting his head back. “Fine, but you better not beat around the bush.”

“I would never,” Tucker’s voice was again, so sarcastic in a way only Wash could understand. This made him laugh and nudge Tucker’s shoulder lightly to tell him “Seriously” if he were to speak. “Fine, fine. No teasing. But I’m teasing your ass when we get out of here you know, to make up for the time I lost watching you beg.” As Tucker said this, Washington’s pale skinned cheeks heated up a little more than before. Not enough to redden in blush, yet he felt the embarrassment rising in him.

“Tucker,” he was going to continue; but felt a hand to his mouth. Both of them looked at each other and Tucker soon glanced over. He heard footsteps and then looked to Wash. He mouthed, “Time?” and the slight confusion in his expression gave Wash all he needed to know it had been a question. He looked over, blinking subtly a few times before looking back to Tucker. “Three thirty-four.” He mouthed in response to Tucker in the dim lighting of their barrack. Both of them wondered and when they heard the door practically slamming open, Tucker didn’t move because if he did it’d be proven that they were hiding something. They weren’t supposed to be speaking with each other, since that fight went down and all…

“Rise and shine, assholes.” They looked over to see Felix striding in with his arms crossed. He had his full suit of armor on and this confused both Wash and Tucker while Locus did not follow. Locus wasn’t even with him. “Oh, gosh. Did I ruin a moment? Well; not like I care.” Felix laughed with his words before Wash sat up with Tucker still sort of in his lap. “You two just can’t keep it in your fucking pants, can you?” The mercenary asked and walked ahead to their bed; seeing Tucker scrunch up his nose.

“It’s three in the morning, Felix. What the fuck are you doing, and not even mentioning that comment; because thanks to you two, we have to keep it in our pants.” He retorted and Wash just sighed out, knowing that trying to stop Tucker would just get him going again.  

“Oh, didn’t you hear?” Felix laughed lowly with his helmet on still, looking down to the duo on the bed. “Missions this morning at six. Takes until then to get you morons ready and get to that goddamned base everyone’s hiding at.” The more he talked, the angrier Tucker got. No way in hell was he letting Felix or Locus get to the others. Washington watched as the anger rose in his boyfriend’s expression, placing a hand on his shoulder and easing him back from tensing up even more. “Hope the goodbyes you gave weren’t too bittersweet..” He remarked as he leaned closer to Tucker. Just to aggravate him. It did. Tucker was so ready to throw a punch and Wash was quick to grab the balled up fist he had in order to do so. he didn’t think Tucker realized that he would injure himself if he tried punching freely at Felix’s armor. Wash knew Felix just wanted Tucker to be hurt.

“Just ignore him, Lav.” Wash mumbled, directly to Tucker as if Felix didn’t even exist.

“Yeah Lav,” Felix began in a snide action, standing up straight again. “Both of you go get readied, now.” He ordered, going from a teasing child to a stern dictator in a matter of seconds. He folded his arms across his chest again, watching Tucker slid off the other side of the bed and stand up with Wash, looking over to Felix before turning and walking off with his lover. When they were out of the room, Felix just sort of dropped his head and followed with slow steps. That could be his. He wanted that to be his. To have Tucker as his own, relationship-wise. To show him off, to tease him, kiss him...the mercenary shook his head of these thoughts, hearing soft murmurs of the other two’s voices. He listened.

“Wash,” Tucker let out hurriedly, looking to his boyfriend quickly, taking Wash’s arm in a light and worried grip. “Wash, what the hell does he mean mission? They didn’t tell us. we’re gonna be forced to-” Tucker stopped himself, his voice soft and almost silent, yet Wash heard it clearly. “The reds and blues.” He saw Wash looked over then behind them.

“We can’t be talking right now, Tucker.” Was all he responded with, seeing Tucker take the part of his forearm he had in a grip tighter between his fingers. Just so he didn’t freak out anymore than he had already been. “Really, Tucker.” Wash took the other’s hand after whispering, prying it off subtly so Felix didn’t notice though they both knew he saw more than enough to know their state of mind. “I know, this is scary. I’m scared too; but we can be talking to each other right now.” They both stopped speaking when Tucker paused to a set of hands firmly on his shoulders.

“Oh, that’s nice. You understand where we’re at, hm?” Felix groped his hands little tighter at the clothed shoulders of Tucker’s; looking to Wash for a moment from behind his helmet. It kind of hurt Tucker’s skin, the way the armor squeezed at his skin in a grip that was long lasting; so he just moved his hands up to shove the mercenary’s hands off of him  in an abrupt manner. Felix laughed to this and saw Tucker just roll his eyes and look forward. “Oh, Tucker; you can be so dramatic sometimes. I’m just trying to joke around here. Isn’t that what friends do?” He asked, rhetorically; because he knew already that Tucker had in no way considered him anything other than a prick that had been ruining his life.

Silence was held and Washington knew keeping his mouth shut for now had been the best thing to do. All he could do was hope that Tucker understood this too and tried his best to keep any remarks or sass to himself until they were alone together again. They both knew Felix was always wanting to piss them off. Since they knew about his true identity as a mercenary for Charon, Wash and Tucker never trusted him nor Locus and never intended to again.. Not that Washington really trusted the dynamic duo of Chorus; just that now, he knew to keep his mouth shut about relatively anything around them. He knew that whatever he said, whatever Tucker did when in anger; it’d reflect and they could do nothing but terrible things with any information they gained from the couple. Or, the other reds and blues. Carolina and Epsilon had their info on a sort of lockdown. All but the things the counselor knew, about him and Carolina. About Alison and Church himself.

When they were in large and sort of empty locker rooms, Washington and Tucker got into the temporary suits of steel they were given a few days after they got here. Wash got his first, since he used it on the mission they got Tucker in. So, he looked over to Tucker when thinking about him, sliding on his helmet soon after Felix and Locus were across the dark corridor, in the armory. Felix was nagging, Locus was humming in agreement to some things while guns were cocked and loaded in preparation. Also hearing the temporary scrape of metal from Felix’s irritatingly caused sharpening of the knife he chose to bring along on this mission. Though, before Wash heard the helmet click to latch it on, he felt a hand stopping it. Tucker tugged the helmet up, just enough to reveal the other’s nose and part of his eyes. He gave Wash a smile and quick kiss.

Wash knew he wasn’t gonna say anything, and that he was best to not respond as well. So, he just slid on the helmet fully after offering a smile of his own to his boyfriend. Tucker was a bit behind on getting ready, he always was. Wash was trained, he knew the quickest way to get into the tight suit and heavy plates of steel. As he walked towards the exit of the room; Wash noticed he could hear the mercenaries speaking to each other. Clearly, instead of a collection of muffled echoes. “Locus, the last three times we’ve tried this, it’s failed. What the hell makes you think waking up at three in the morning will boost the odds of us being successful at this up?”

“It only failed last time because you couldn’t keep your hands off the target. Even though I specifically told you not to start anything with him, you still did.” A scoff was heard after Locus retorted this out. Washington blinked a few times, stepping closer and listening in more. Were they speaking about Tucker? As the conversation escalated; Washington proved it to be true. Hearing Locus give his last response. “We’ll deal with him this time Felix, he’ll be out of our hair after today.” After he heard this, Washington stepped away from the doorway for a few moments; thinking about this. Was this mission some plan to get rid of Tucker? It sounded like it...seeing as Locus and Felix have been hoping for all of them to be gone for a while now. Killing them off one by one though, it was morbid. Which was why Washington flinched harshly when someone ran into him. Tucker placed his hands onto his boyfriend’s forearms, seeing the other look to him with a quick movement.

“Dude,” Wash stiffened up and apologized, dropping his head just a bit. He saw Tucker stand up a bit straighter  than before as well as Felix called them in. He questioned Washington’s stance, tone and overall expression; getting nothing. Washington didn’t know what to do. Or, how to even come around doing it. He needed to help somehow, save Tucker. Or he’d be gone, forever. Cringing to the thought of Felix or Locus having all the glory to slaughter him, Wash walked into the armory behind Tucker, seeing Felix leaning against the table of weapons. All conversation seemed to be..blurry, fuzzy and muffled to Wash. He didn’t know why, though he figured it must have been this scenario. The two men who were ready to kill his boyfriend; standing in this room, loading guns, sharpening daggers and blades…

How were you supposed to tell someone you loved that they had a very high chance of dying that day? He couldn’t. Wash knew he didn’t have it in him to do that, he was done being the bad guy. For good, he swore that to himself. He wasn’t gonna do this, he just needed to look out for Tucker. If he’s hurt, I am too. Though, That moment, passed through his mind when he felt a chill down his spine. You tell him, I’m going to kill you both. He turned around to see Locus shoving a clip of bullets right into his rifle, looking over to Washington. Even though they both had helmets covering their expressions, all Wash could feel had been Locus’ glaring expression. Fuck. Off. Wash thought as he hesitantly picked up the rifle offered to him. I wouldn’t hesitate a second to put a bullet in your head, David. Washington felt his heart stop for a beat, in slight reaction to the remark he heard in his head. He looked over to Tucker from Locus and saw him  waiting with his arms folded and gaze adverted from Felix; who had been, like always, fucking around to anger him.

“Alright,” they looked to see Felix clasping two armored hands together, laughing with his remark. Wash saw Tucker just shake his head a bit to the way Felix did this, knowing he was probably thinking something to himself about the mercenary. So, he just looked back to see Felix fixating his knife up in his holster. As he looked to see Locus staring blankly at Felix; Wash wondered if he was the only who knew that he knew. That if he were to even think of telling Tucker, then he’d most likely be shot on sight. Telling Tucker was mandatory, Washington knew this. He was going to tell him about what was gonna happen if he didn’t defend himself. He just didn’t know how yet. Then, they heard Felix speak up and finish his remark.

 **  
** “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”


	6. Casualty. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this fanfiction is go...ing .-.

The speed of the Hornet was so fast that everything Wash saw out of the open side he was sitting at had been a blur. That, and because he’s been consistently welling up in many tears while thinking. He was put in a Hornet with Locus, of course he was. Why the fuck would he be allowed to be near Tucker now? He won’t matter, not after today. Washington looked over to see Locus looking the opposite way out of his own side; and a few tears rolled down his cheeks after seeing he had been looking away. Though, it wasn’t in sadness, it was because of his anger rising, bubbling up. Wash had his helmet off, sitting next to him; yet Locus had his on still. So, Washington sat back in his seat, arms folding as he relaxed his head back. He looked up before opening his mouth to speak.

“Why don’t you just talk to me?” He asked, seeing Locus take a moment to glance over. “What? Are you scared to or something? I know you use the tactics of getting in my head against me. I think you’re just too scared to face what I really am. What I think about you.” He saw Locus cock his head, for Wash to continue. “You wanna know what I think about you? Really, Locus?” Taking a small breath, Wash shifted in his seat, sitting up and stiffening with his hands placed at his sides. He leaned a little ahead, seeing Locus just stay blantly clear. “I think you’re a liar, a thief, a criminal, a murderer, a psychopath--”

“All the things you used to be,” Locus intruded on Wash’s explanation before sliding off his helmet as well. “All the things you needed to be, to get what you wanted.” He continued as he lifted his armor coated hand to ball a fist of Wash’s hair tightly. All Wash did was narrow his eyes after wincing very gently. They stared face to face for moments, and Wash traced his eyes over every remarkable and deep scar on the man’s face. “All the things I am, to get what I want.” Wash felt Locus’ breath hot against him and before he knew it their lips were touching. Wash felt his eyes widen in a matter of partial seconds, lifting his hand to press against Locus’ chestplate and shove him back harshly.

“I am not afraid to hurt you to keep you off of me, you maniac. We’re nothing alike, I used to be that way. I used to be a fucking idiot, yes. Now it’s your turn. Maybe one day, if you’re even the slightest bit of a better person, then I’ll feel that way about you. I highly doubt it because I know I’m already in love. I also know you’re not afraid to kill him and I’m not gonna let that happen. I don’t know why the hell you feel the need to hurt him, or what it’s gonna do to help you or Felix.” Wash finally took a breath once Locus let go of his hair; sitting back and looking to the side out of the flying vehicle for a moment. “I’m telling you to fuck off, Locus. If you can’t tell. The next time you try to pull anything like that, I’m gonna hurt you.” He heard Locus grunt in disagreement.

Although, before either of them could speak again; the Hornet came to a landing. Washington looked over and around to see that they were indeed at the base the other reds and blues were hiding at. Doyle, Kimball, Carolina...Epsilon. All of them too, he just showed slight fear in his eyes; seeing Locus do nothing but slide his helmet on. “I know it’ll keep things simpler with having you.” Wash looked over, shaking his head a bit in response.

“Locus,” he saw the mercenary step of the now shut down vehicle; looking up to see the other Hornet about to come in for a landing. “Locus, goddamn it..” Wash was quick to step off as well, walking to the other who got his Saw out. This made Wash pause with one hand out, gripping it in a lightly held fist when realizing his partial trembling. “How are you gonna do it? At least tell me that. I need to know how he’s gonna die, or I’m not gonna hesitate to tell him the second he gets off the Hornet.” As he finished speaking, Locus turned around, towering over Washington with three treading steps. He stared up to Locus with fear flickering in and out of his eyes. Fears of losing Tucker. Fears of not being able to have a goodbye. Fears of not being with him anymore. Staying silent for just a few moments, Wash averted his gaze to the landing pelican. “Locus, I’ll do anything.” He whispered out as Felix hopped out of the vehicle; eyes glossing over with tears.

After he spoke, Locus glanced over when getting a firm hand on his shoulder. “Ready to get started?” He asked, enthusiasm leaking in his tone. He saw Locus grudgingly turn to see Wash standing as stiff as a man could.

“Aborting mission, cancel all orders.” Locus watched Felix, who had no helmet on still, contort to confusion and slight anger as moments passed.

“What?” He hissed out to his partner, grinding his teeth while Tucker joined them. “What do you mean cancel all orders, you fuck?!” Washington sighed out to himself, smiling behind his helmet as Tucker watched the two mercenaries interact. Soon, Locus dragged his partner lightly off to the side; arguing with him there instead. Wash couldn’t help but gulp down what was worrying him after a moment, smiling and huffing out happily, looking up with teary eyes. Even though Tucker couldn’t see his face, he noticed the sniffling and odd actions. His stance, too. It could be nothing but relief, Tucker concluded.

“Hey, dude; you okay?” Tucker asked, voice unsure and quite quiet. He didn’t wanna piss of the duo not too far from them. “I mean, even with the helmet; you are so obviously crying.” He exclaimed, smirking a little; hearing Wash laugh and nod.

“Couldn’t be better, Lav.” Was all Wash whispered, shaking his head to ride the final tears streaking out of his welled up eyes. Since Tucker didn’t have his helmet on, Wash saw through his; Tucker smiling back to the other’s response. Though, their happiness was short lived. Due to Felix striding over in angry, light stomps that created foggy looking dust of the dirt beneath him. Wash shot a glare to Locus, a confused and questioning one. Before Locus could think anything to Wash, Wash heard Tucker speaking suddenly.

“Hey!” Looking over, Washington saw Tucker being held up by Felix’s strong grip; one hand tight around the dark male’s neck and the other gripping the edges of his chestplate. “What the hell?! Get off of me you psycho fuck!” Close to the end of this exclamation from Tucker; they all heard him cry out in pain, agony. Wash felt his eyes shatter the glossed layer, it exploding into millions of pieces; all containing regret and sorrow. He should have never opened his goddamned mouth. The cry was loud, loud enough to not only sound the alarms; but loud enough to echo and wake people inside of the base up in moments. What Felix had done to Tucker to activate such a sound of pain had been much less than dreaded, which left Wash rushing in to get them away from each other before it got any closer to the dreaded region of results.

With a shove and from Washington and a grunt from Felix, Tucker fell to his feet and found his balance again before stepping ahead with gripped fists. They were aimed toward Felix. “I’m not okay with you two fucking with my teammates, but I’m not gonna be hurt for no damn reason.” He retorted to Felix’s actions and saw the mercenary look over to Locus in a second flat as they all heard blaring alarms. All over again, Wash was regretting ever speaking to Locus. He should have waited. Although he caught Tucker looking at him, and then felt a poke to his waist. He looked down to see Tucker slipping away his pistol inconspicuously and then nudged Wash to motion him a few steps back.

“Take that off,” he mumbled to Wash, and cocked his head in the general direction of his helmet. Tucker already had his off, and with the way he was acting; he had his own plan in mind. When Wash slid his own helmet off, Tucker offered him a smile when Felix and Locus kept negotiating heatedly. They were scared, it was clear. Tucker was going to use this fear against them. “Love you,” was all he whispered before holding the gun out away from them, towards Felix specifically. He knew Locus wasn’t one to take bullets for anyone, they knew a lot about these two.

This was when they both shut up, and Felix looked to Tucker. “Oh, so you’re playing the hero card again? Remember how that went last time, dumbass?” He rolled his eyes and took a step ahead. “Get in the goddamned Falcon now, we’re leaving.”

“No,” Tucker stepped ahead as well and held the gun with a firmer grip, earning a slight flinch from Felix; and Locus just narrowed his eyes towards Wash. “That’s not gonna happen again, and were not coming with you. Cause in about thirty seconds, all of them are gonna be out here ready to kill your ass and we’re gonna be safe. You two were the dumbasses who didn’t bring any backup, so I guess it’s just assumed that this is where you run or die. Or both.” Tucker smirked as shouting was heard in the base. It was Kimball, telling everyone where to go and how to deal with this after seeing the intruders.

“Well, you’ve got my hands tied.” Felix held both hands up and smiled snidely to the other. “Gotta admit, you’re fucking smart sometimes.” Pressing two fingers lightly to his temple, Felix tapped them while stepping slowly towards the Falcon. “Locus,” he jerked his head to the Falcon he was on and tapped the roof of his. Then he stepped on and right as everyone began to flood from the base, the engine revved to life.

“This isn’t over though, Lav.” He added while the Falcon rose off the ground, and raised his hand to flip them both off. “You too, Wash.” With a smirk to his lips, Felix saw the was Locus got on his Falcon and stared at him in return, expression bleak and bitter. Which was normal, usual for them to give to each other.

In moments, the Falcons were out of site and everything fell silent. Tucker’s hand that held the gun loosened and he looked down as it lowered and then he turned around to face Washington again. “Well, that coulda gone a hell of a lot worse.” He smiled while speaking and hooked the pistol back in it’s holster that was held on Wash’s waist. That was when they looked around to see everyone staring; Carolina was the first to speak up.

“Well that was..an unexpected surprise.” Her voice mused and Church flickered to life beside her.

“You’re telling me,” he looked ahead at Wash and Tucker, grinning behind his visor. “Uh, welcome back I guess.” Tucker stared ahead and rolled his eyes when he heard Church remark such a thing. Like their time gone was some vacation or planned out thing.

“Whatever,” Tucker began and tossed the mercenary helmet he was forced to use to the side. A dull thud heard as it hit the crunchy, decayed grass. “We miss anything?”

 


	7. Orphaning.

I am orphaning this work for the sole reason that I don't know how to continue it; and the plot was drying out anyways. So, if anyone was into this to the point they wanted to have a satisfying ending, take the wheel; I don't mind if you continue it on your own. Just try to link the origin back to me. 

 

-♥ carochan.


End file.
